


🌬 WindSun ☀️ Playlist

by raegic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Wheesa - Freeform, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegic/pseuds/raegic
Summary: Wheesun centric one shot collection
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Monster in Me

**AN: Oh god, this is pretty embarrassing isn't it? It's long overdue. Yes, my first song is a Little Mix song, pretend you did not saw that coming.**

**First of all, It's so hard writing a one-shot because I fucked up here there's no making it up next chapter, so I took my time doing this. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay.**

**P.S. Grammatical and Spelling errors are all mine, let it slide, please. Enjoy reading! <3**

**TW // Major Character Death, Crime Scenes (not so) graphic description.**

**Song:** Monster in Me by Little Mix

 **Genre:** Crime Fiction Thriller

 **Pairing:** Main (Wheesun), Minor (Wheesa)

* * *

_Beautiful creatures, you and me_  
_Every time that we touch it's dangerous_  
_This spark is more than chemistry_

The Cop Killer, well, that’s how she’s tagged by the Police Department, but she couldn’t care less, for her, she’s doing everyone a favor. At the same time, she’s doing this on purpose, one purpose only. To avenge her father’s death… why cops? The pigs let her father die, as they get the recognition her father deserves. V, that’s how she wanted to be called, someone who blends in the background, someone who held tight to a grudge, someone who will bring justice for those who can’t. This might seem very selfish of her, it started as a personal purpose to keep her at peace, but she realizes seeing those pigs die a horrible death gave her satisfaction, she is V, V for Vendetta (a movie reference, good movie lol).

Next on her list? Detective Park Jin-young. She smiled as she looks on her list, she got 5 more names left and she’ll be over. She’s going to miss this, to be honest.

She watched Detective Park and his girlfriend dine in for breakfast on an outdoor restaurant in Gangnam, V shakes her head as she watches the Detective acting so cringey with his girlfriend.

“Poor kids, poor wife, you had this coming, Detective.” She then told to herself. Once she saw that the couple ordered something, she finally left her spot and made a be line on the cop’s table, did I tell you she’s a great actress too?

She _accidentally_ bumped into the couple’s table and smiled. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I just got stood up.” V said and Detective Park ignored her, of course, why would he waste his time looking? She’s not important, but the girl on the other hand sympathizes immediately.

“Oh, honey… I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry,” V said and just like that, her plans are all locked in and in order. She smiled as she exits the restaurant, run into a narrow alleyway, discarded her wig, grab a wipe and removed her make up. She changed her clothes, just in time for her daytime job, she looked at her watch, 20 more minutes, oh she got time, she decided to stay and watch it all unfold before her eyes, her masterpiece.

She headed to the coffee shop across from the restaurant and she positioned herself where she could watch the rest of the scene unfold. It was out of her hands now. She only hoped it would play out half as exciting as how she planned it on her head.

“That took you so long.” Her best friend pop out behind her and she smiled, grabbing one cup from her coffee’s hands.

“Their late, I don’t hold their time on my hands. Thank you for watching this with me.”

“No problem.” They both took a sip out of their respective cups.

Two pairs of eyes is tight on Detective Park’s direction, they waiter came in and gave their orders.

“What if he didn’t drink the water?” V asked her best friend.

“He would… I always see him drink just water at the station, he’s very health conscious you know. Oh!” V looked at her friend, questionably. “He already took a sip when you’re changing clothes.”

“Oh? Sweet.”

Detective Park can’t stop coughing and his girlfriend is looking more and more concerned on him as he feels the first effects of the sodium fluoroacetate, the chemical that V spiked on his drink earlier, V smiled, she did it again.

“Cross him out-”

“Shh… It’s not yet over.” V said and they continued watching.

Detective Park grabs the edge of the table, determined to fight it off, but his legs won’t hold him. Panic sets in as his body goes into catastrophic betrayal and his neurological center goes haywire. He experiences a full-blown seizure, vomiting violently, flailing his arms, and finally crashing face-first into his pancakes and waffles, the syrup splashed to their table. They heard the girlfriend shriek in horror.

“My shift is starting-” her best friend stood up and V looked at her. “What about you?”

“Same…”

“Well then, let’s go?”

“Hmm… She’s coming though.”

“Are you serious?!”

“What? I want to see her.”

“God, I hate you. How can you-”

“Fall in love with a cop? I don’t know. I hate myself for that too.” V said and her best friend sighed. “I’m always so close to her, but never close enough. What do you think of me taking this to another level?”

“What do you mean? How?”

“You should go.”

“Ugh, you are so frustrating. Just don’t get yourself caught, okay?”

“Okay,” V answered as she watches her best friend collect her stuff from the table. “Hey… When you saw me? Just pretend you don’t know me.” V said and her best friend shakes her head and left for work, she looked at her watch, she got more 15 minutes. “Come for me babe…” V said looking over the window as people started to flock around the scene.

She’s so proud of herself, Detective Park delivered. The vomit, the panic in his eyes, the spastic seizure— it was all there. Instead of just falling facedown, he took his chance to stand up, took a few blind steps, crashed into a table, and cracked his skull on the base of a marble stairs and when he hit the floor. There was lots of blood— a nice little bonus. “Ugh what a sight to see…” V stood up as she saw police cars pulling up. “Good morning to you too, Detective Jung…” V smiled and left.

* * *

_Beautiful liars, drowning deep_  
_Every night we fight and it's hot like hell_  
_But it feels like heaven between the sheets_

The Hub’s diner just around the corner from the Gangnam police station and directly across the street from a large business building. The place was in full swing when Wheein got there, businessmen and businesswomen in a tux and formal clothes are everywhere. It was mostly accountants, lawyers, cops, and one person that has a Ph.D. in Experimental Surgery. Kim Yongsun a resident doctor from a hospital near the station. In addition to her extensive understanding of her field and her finely tuned listening skills, Dr. Kim has something that sets her apart from another doctor that Wheein has met. She is drop-dead gorgeous. Even though she swears she’s a hundred percent Korean, she has hazel eyes, jet-black hair, and the glorious porcelain white skin. Wheein has been attracted to Dr. Kim since the day she met her at the hospital where the casualties from the hostage-taking incident were admitted. But she thought she’s you know… straight, and for Wheein, that meant off-limits. But suddenly, when the doctor herself made the first move into flirting and asked her to hang out earlier at the hospital cafeteria, Wheein didn’t let any time go to waste and accepted her offer immediately, she's been eyeing her for so long now, Wheein really felt good about this relationship… just getting to know each other, nothing more nothing less. Well, there are benefits and not that kind of benefit you were thinking, Wheein can call her and accompany her to the hospital any time of the day, Wheein is way past the visiting hours when she got out from work and she really wanted to pay her partner a visit who is also an ex-girlfriend, but Dr. Kim doesn’t have to know that.

“So, are you ready to go?” Dr. Kim asked her as she collects her things from the table but Wheein held her arms and pointed on the seat where she was sitting 10 seconds ago. “What? I thought we are visiting your partner?”

“We are, but do you want to grab dinner first? You’ve waited for me, I’m sure you’re starving.”

“I got two cups of these already, maybe I really need something to fill my stomach.” Dr. Kim said and Wheein smiled at her. Both enjoyed their dinner together as they both talk about their day. “Yeah I saw it…” Dr. Kim said pertaining to the story Wheein just told her, “How many of them were-”

“Detective Park Jin-young was the 15th victim,” Wheein said as she sighed. “I don’t feel anything anymore at this point, our MO for the Perp is clean, the perp always kills with poison, and that’s it… Just poison, that’s why it's clean.” Wheein said letting out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s horrible, people are actually starting to get scared, but thinking about it, the killer is targeting cops? So, if they don’t fit the description they have nothing to worry about.” Dr. Kim said, the critical thinker that she is, and Wheein nods.

“Yeah,” Wheein smiled, how she can have this girl go out with her and comfortably talk about her cases with her? Win-win. “You know… Let me tell you this, at first I understand the reason, the perp is killing corrupt police officers, even Detective Park has his own you know… secrets. But they hurt my partner, Detective Kim Hyoyeon is one of those really good detectives, one of a kind, but look at her now? She’s is still unconscious.”

“Okay, I get that.” Dr. Kim said and she placed a comforting hands on Wheein’s knees. “She’s been responding positively on her medication, that’s what I heard, I kept checking her whenever I got time…”

“-and I couldn’t thank you enough for doing that, thank you, Yong.” Wheein said and she finally paid for their dinner and went straight to the hospital where her partner was admitted.

“Good evening Dr. Kim, isn’t your shift just ended?” The security guard at the main lobby greeted Yongsun.

“Yes, it is, I came here as a visitor,” Yongsun said as she took a hold of Wheein’s detective coat and opening it up a bit revealing a police badge stick on Wheein’s chest. Wheein blushed and giggled as the security guard let them in.

Wheein and Yong went straight to Hyoyeon’s room, and with a heavy heart Wheein felt like crying seeing Hyo laying on her bed unconsciously, it's been a month, and as much as she wanted to stay positive, there’s still something at the back of her mind… she don’t want to dwell on it at the moment. “Yong…”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I’m not lying to you whatsoever, but…”

“You’re scaring me…”

“Hyoyeon, she’s… my ex-girlfriend, I just want to let you know about it,”

“Okay, it’s fine.” Yongsun said and she gave Wheein a smile. Yongsun shifted her gaze from Wheein to Hyoyeon, “I mean, I am flattered, look at how pretty she is-”

“-you’re pretty too.” Wheein said and she walk closer to Yong, put an arm over the doctor’s shoulder and stare at Hyoyeon’s face. “I just want her to wake up you know, history aside, we’ve been partners for 5 years now, it’s like they cut my leg off, you know?” Wheein said and Yongsun nodded.

“But it's good to hear you’re still doing good on your job, knowing that you are currently doing these cases alone,” Yongsun said and Wheein shrugs.

“Maybe I don’t anymore… my new partner is coming in tomorrow.”

“New partner?”

“Hmm… Captain Yoon shared with me the news earlier.” Wheein said and she felt sad about it, Yongsun can see in her eyes. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s cool and all that I got to share my workload to someone now, but at the same time, it’s just… I have to get to know her, build trust and all… and with all these serial killing around the police force, I feel like I really don’t have the time to you know… do that.”

“You are not forced to do that, but you have to, it’s your job…”

“I know…”

“Just be safe, I know you’re always going to be safe though…”

“How can you say that?” Wheein asked as she blushes.

“Because you are the top detective of your division, and I’m so proud to be dating you, to be honest.”

“Okay, medical doctor with a PhD.” Wheein said and Yongsun slapped her by the arms. Wheein really wants to make it official, but Yong is still reserved and isn’t letting it all out there, and it’s too dangerous and risky to be seen with a cop nowadays, given the fact of the recent events.

* * *

_Touch me_  
_Why don't we kill each other slowly?_  
_What can I say, baby, what can I do?_  
_The monster in me loves the monster in you_

Yong parked her car just outside the station to drop off Wheein for work. “This is so embarrassing, thank you so much, Yong.”

“Come on, don’t mention it, I’m literally two blocks away.”

“Yup, thanks, they said it will take 2 to 3 days before I can get my car back.”

“Noted, so let me drive you to and from work for 2 to 3 days, deal?”

“Deal…” Wheein leaned in for a kiss and Yongsun accepted and kissed her back. “Dinner later, doctor?”

“It’s a yes from me, Detective.” Yongsun said and Wheein hurried inside. Wheein time in at the lobby and was waiting for the elevator when a woman stand next to her. Wheein looked at her, she’s taller than her by an inch, caramel skin, pretty…

“Excuse me? May I help you?” Wheein asked and the woman smiled at her.

“Detective Jung? It was nice to finally meet you, and see you in person, I’m actually waiting for you to clock in.” the woman said and Wheein raised an eyebrow.

“Okay? Do you need anything?”

“You.” The woman said and giggled, she offered her hands and smiled. “Detective Ahn Hyejin, reporting for duty, Ma’am.”

“Oh?” Wheein said in shocked her lips forming an O-shape. “You are-”

“Your new partner, yes.” Hyejin smiled at her and Wheein nodded. Hyejin raised an eyebrow and pointed at her hand who’s waiting for a handshake. Wheein shakes her thoughts and accepted the hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Detective Ahn,”

“You can call me Hyejin if you want,”

Wheein kind of weirded out by it, so she just gave her an awkward smile, “Maybe outside, but I want to keep things professional around here, you know, at work-”

“Wow…” Hyejin exclaimed, “You know I heard so much about you and from the stories, I admire you, detective, but seeing you at work and how professional-”

“Detective Jung? There’s a Dr. Kim at the lobby.” Wheein turned around and it's Police Officer Moon Byulyi who called her, then she saw Yongsun waving at her over Byul’s shoulders. The elevator door dings and Hyejin were just looking at her. Hyejin smiled.

“I’ll see you at our office, I just-”

“Y-yeah… sure…” Hyejin said and Officer Moon jogged to the elevator as she was going to the Crime Scene Unit floor too.

“Hold the door!” Byul shouted and Hyejin held the door for her. Hyejin gave her a smile and Byul nodded nervously in her direction. “Thanks,”

“Aww, welcome.”

Wheein made her way to Yongsun and the doctor’s smile lit up as Wheein gets closer. “That was quick, miss me already?”

“Shut up,” Yongsun said and gave Wheein a nicely packed lunch box. “I made this for you,”

Wheein grabs her chest and looked at Yongsun. “Oh my god-”

“Well, it’s not really much but-” Yongsun was cut off when Wheein gave her a hug.

“Thank you and I appreciate this, Yong.”

Wheein was just on her desk as she watched Hyejin review their current cases and catch up on all 15 murders, cop murders. “Jesus, 15? And you all still doesn’t have concrete evidences?”

“It’s poison… there’s nothing much to get from it,” Wheein said irritably, she wants to solve this case as much as possible, as much as all the cops in Gangnam.

"Okay… Detective Jung.” Hyejin started calling Wheein’s name. “I have to impress the hell out of Captain Yoon so he keeps me on.”

“You have a few months,” Wheein said, informing Hyejin she’s out when Hyoyeon wakes up. “But I have to warn you, Yoon doesn’t impress easily.”

“Yikes… I really wanted to stay here though, I love this area.”

“You sure?” Wheein just let out a laugh. “On the other hand, if you piss him off you’ll be gone before lunch.”

Wheein and Hyejin looked up from their seats when they heard a commotion as Captain Yoon entered the floor. Hyejin immediately stood up and offered her hand when Captain Yoon stops in front of her.

“Detective Ahn Hyejin, Captain.” Captain Yoon’s cell phone went off. He then checked the caller ID. “It’s not even eight o’clock, and the Deputy Mayor in Charge of Annoying the Crap Out of Me has called four times.” Even being annoyed, he took the call. “Jungmin, give me five seconds. I’m just wrapping something up.” He just look at Hyejin’s outstretched hand. “Welcome to CSU, Detective Ahn. Morning briefing will start in ten minutes. Detective Jung, I need you in my office before that.” He pressed the phone to his ear and took off down the hall. Hyejin just stood there, Wheein knew what was going through her head, like she sympathized with the girl.

“Hey… don’t try to analyze,” Wheein said. “Captain Yoon is all business, no foreplay . If you expected a cup of tea and some ass-kissing talks, it’s never going to happen. You said ‘hello,’ he said ‘hello.’ Now get to work. And don’t think about trying to impress him. He vetted your file. You wouldn’t be here if he didn’t think you could do the job.”

Hyejin smiled at Wheein, “Thank you…That help,” Hyejin said. “I knew I could trust you,”

Wheein smiled, maybe her new partner is not as bad as she thinks she is. “See you on the briefing room in 10,” Wheein said as she proceeds to the captain’s office.

“Captain,” Wheein said knocking twice to an already opened office door.

“Come in…” Wheein nervously made her way to the office chair across the captain’s desk. “How do you feel about a stakeout?”

“A what? Is there a new lead from our cop killer?”

“It’s a different case, I need eyes on a property where we think the murderer of Senator Kang’s family is hiding.” Wheein sits up straight, _big case after big case, I hope I can solve at least one._

“But my car is actually at a service center-”

Captain Yoon shot her a glare, “Did you just forgot you are not working alone anymore? Detective Ahn has a car.”

“I’m staking out with her?”

“Yes? You used to do this with Detective Kim.” Wheein didn’t even try fighting it. She called Hyejin out of the briefing room and rushed to the site.

Staking out with Hyejin is something else, she… interesting. “So how do you feel about the cop killer?” Hyejin asked after they finished their hotdog sandwiches for lunch.

“How do I feel about the killer who killed 15 of my co-workers in the span of 8 months? Are you seriously asking me that question?” Wheein asked as she emptied her soda cup.

“I mean, what are you going to do? When you finally meet that… monster?”

“I’ll make sure justice will be served,” Wheein said and she just felt her blood boiling when talking about the cop killer.

“I didn’t know that your girlfriend is one of the-”

“-she didn’t die, she’s recovering okay?, I am certain she saw the cop killer, she’s our last hope.”

“It will stop soon enough,” Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when we caught the bastard, we can finally stop the series of killing,” Hyejin said and Wheein just nodded.

Wheein asked Hyejin to drop her off at the hospital’s parking lot and Hyejin has been asking why but her question was answered when Wheein got out of her car and greeted by the “Dr. Kim” from the station earlier. Hyejin pushed her car horn twice and Wheein looked at her irritably.

“Thank you, Detective Ahn! See you tomorrow!” Wheein shouted as she waves at Hyejin goodbye and give Yongsun a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Hold me_  
_Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe_  
_What can I say, baby, what can I do?_  
_The monster in me loves the monster in you_

V entered her apartment and saw her bestfriend on her couch drinking a can of beer. “Uhm… excuse me?”

“Hey… Let me sleep here for tonight.”

“I will let you, but aren’t you going to ask first before breaking into my house?”

“Did you asked permission to those cops whose house you break in and killed them afterwards?” her bestfriend asked and V just rolled her eyes. “Bad day?”

“Ugh! Worst!” V said as she slumped herself on the couch next to her friend. “The girl that she’s with, so fucking annoying, Ugh!”

“Chill..”

“Chill? I wanna strangle her to death!”

“Okay, please don’t do that.” Her best friend said and V just rolled her eyes. “So tomorrow, the charity ball for the cops who died, you’re coming right?”

“Of course, our next target will be there… It’ll be spectacular.” V smiled and her best friend just lazily scanning through her TV. “Hey, how do you feel about me, accidentally killing the girl tomorrow?”

“No, don’t do it. That’s really stupid of you.”

“Ugh!” V let out a frustrated sigh. “I just don’t want to see anyone touching her like that, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah and STILL that’s not a valid reason to kill, remember you almost killed Detective Kim because you’re jealous of her? Seriously? Stop obsessing.”

“You are not helping!”

“Your delusion has peaked, V.”

* * *

_Beautiful killer cut me deep_  
_Just a single kiss and I'm under your spell_  
_Will you go in like I've never seen_

“How do I look?” Hyejin asked as she pose for Byul who’s nursing a glass of wine in her hands.

“I think you look good on that dress, Detective,” Byul said and Hyejin pouted,

“Why are you so uptight?! It’s a fucking party!” Hyejin said and she stop when she saw Wheein and the doctor walk in. Hyejin grab the drink from Byul’s hands and made a beeline to the couple. “Hey, both of you look so good, make sure you keep an eye on her or-” Hyejin was cut off when Byul drag her out of Wheein and Yongsun’s way,

“I’m sorry, she had too many drinks. I apologize, Detective Jung.” Byul said and she also gave an apologetic nod to Yong’s direction.

“It’s fine, Officer Moon, I didn’t know you’re on babysitting duty tonight.”

Byul gave them an awkward smile, “Yup, maybe I am. Enjoy the rest of the night, Detective Jung, Dr. Kim.” Byul said and she walks away.

The charity ball went on swiftly all night as the high-profile residents in Gangnam pledge some money to help the families of the bereaved police officers from the last few months. When everybody thought that the event will be over as swiftly and safe as possible, because well… you will expect safety when the organizers of the events are the police force, right?

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” they heard from the other side of the events hall, it’s an old lady’s voice.

“Get a doctor! Call an emergency!” Captain Yoon rushed to the scene and screamed, knowing it was futile. All the guests were on their feet, some stunned, some crying, some shoving their way to the front to get a better look. V and her best friend stood in their midst, motionless, just another horrified face blending in with the crowd. The police are good in responding fast, but this duo is better than them.

Wheein looked at her date and cupped her face. “I need to go-”

“It’s your job, go.” Yongsun said as she tries to get a better look on what was happening.

Detective Jung pushed her way to the crowd as Detective Ahn drop her drink at the table and followed Wheein to the scene. Then they saw, Superintendent General Lee laying on the ground, Wheein looked over his table and saw all the food he ate, which Hyejin also saw and blurted out.

“Is it heart attack?” Hyejin asked and Wheein shakes her head.

“Heart attack victims don’t usually crap their pants,” Detective Jung said looking at the general’s body on the ground as she covers her nose. “I think he was poisoned, but we won’t know for sure till we do an autopsy and a tox screen.”

“Oh? Wow,” Hyejin said watching Wheein very closely. “He’s poisoned,”

“I said I thinks it was poison.”

“I hope you’re right,” Hyejin said and Wheein gave her a questionable look, “I’ve never worked a poison homicide before. This is my first case death with the Cop Killer”

“In that case, can I give you a little free advice?” Wheein said as she tries and drag Hyejin at the scene to make way for the emergency team on stand by outside.

“Sure.” Detective Ahn answered with eagerness.

“A lot of people are watching us. Try not to look quite so happy about it.” Wheein said and Hyejin looked around and looked dow.

“Oh? I’m sorry, Whee-Detective Jung.” Detective Ahn said and they saw Captain Yoon walking towards them, the first one to respond, but left when he saw how horrible the sight were, “I guess he got enough of fresh air,” Hyejin said and Wheein smiled.

“Shut up,” Wheein said to Hyejin then she looked at their Captain.

“Give me an update,” Captain Yoon said and Hyejin gestured to Wheein to start explaining.

“The Possible Homicide is looking more like a Probable Murder, the cop killer, but we have to give the lab rats time to dust and dissect. We’re going to head back to the precinct-”

“Don’t,” Captain Yoon said and that caught a slightly tipsy Detective Ahn and Detective Jung’s attention.

“I need you at the Camp. There’s another body. It’s the retired Chief Inspector Bin,”

“What? What happened? Isn’t he living on his retirement home?”

“Yes, he’s poisoned, and dead for three days,” Yoon said, Hyejin brought her palms over her hanged open mouth as Wheein just stares at the captain. “He was alone, nobody noticed, not until the newspaper boy made his way in to his door to collect his payments, he noticed he’s not taking the papers inside.”

“And then that’s it?” Wheein asked and he nodded, “Anybody see anything?”

“One more thing, he was shot too, and you can’t enter the camp unless you got the badge.” Captain Yoon said lifting his badge on the detectives faces. “Now, go.”

“Driving like a maniac isn’t going to make our murder victim any less dead,” Wheein said as Hyejin drove through the midnight streets of the city.

Detective Ahn and Detective Jung made their way to the scene and they already saw the first responding officers on site. “Detective Jung,” Wheein is easily recognized by the Police officers.

“This is Detective Ahn, my new temporary partner-” Wheein said and Hyejin pouted,

_Temporary partner._

“We checked the perimeters and it is already safe to move inside the house, though we haven’t really looked closely to the body because we might tamper the evidence.” The officer said and the two detectives started wearing protective gears on their shoes to minimize the contamination of evidences. Wheein and Hyejin looked around as they check the whole place.

“You find something?” Hyejin asked and Wheein gave her a look that basically said dumb question.

“Of course, I found something.” Wheein said and she gestured with a short jerk of her head, and Hyejin followed her back to the corner of the room, where the body is. “Look at this,” Wheein started pointing to the window on the left side of the living room. “Window Number One. Blinds down. Now this.” Wheein pointed to the window on the opposite side of the room. “Window Number Two. Blinds down. Except these two slats are turned so a person could stand here and look out onto the street.”

Hyejin’s eyes grew wider, how the fuck Wheein does that? It looks like just as simple defective slat, all house with blinds have that, Hyejin got it right away. “A short person,” Hyejin said, realizing why Wheein kept looking in and out of the window earlier.

“The opening in the slats is only about five feet or so high.” “But judging by the angle of the bullet in the victim, whoever pulled the trigger was slightly taller,” Wheein said, she looked at Hyejin, “We are looking for two people. The shooter and a lookout.”

“Two people huh?” Hyejin repeated taking a big gulp. “We can’t even find one.”

Wheein shrugged. “With evidences we have now, no we can’t, it’s all poison, except for Detective Kim, who is shot as well just like Chief Inspector Bin, I am sure that the bullet will match and at the same time… killing the Chief, they actually lead us to something…”

“You are making me nervous, just tell me. Stop being ominous.” Hyejin said and Wheein smiled at her.

“Look at this.” Wheein said pointing at a framed picture at the top of the shelf.

“It’s a conference picture for all I care.” Hyejin said and Wheein can saw that her partner looks interested as well.

“No, it’s the hit list.” Wheein said and Hyejin scrunched her face. “I still need to crosscheck but most of the people in these photos are dead,”

“It says, 2010? That’s 10 years ago. Detective Kim wasn’t even a detective yet.”

“She can be an outlier; I’ll check on it. Bag this.” Wheein said pointing at the framed picture. “This is the lead we need.”

Hyejin smiled proudly, Wheein even felt the chills. “You’re really pretty impressive, don’t you know that?”

“I’ve been told,”

“Well you are that’s why I like you.” Hyejin said as she bags the framed picture.

* * *

_Beautiful fire, love the heat, mm_  
_Every night we fight and it's hot like hell_  
_But I love the way that you make me scream_  
_And every time I let go_  
_I cry and I beg for more_

Hyejin drop her off outside a really good looking house, and she smiled. "Is this your house? You're rich, Detective..."

"Oh no no, I'm living in an apartment building, being detective doesn't pay that much compared to doctors you know..."

"Oh? So you're girlfriend's house?" Hyejin asked and Wheein just shrugs. "Have a good night detective Jung!"

"It's already 1 AM, I'll just take a nap. I'll see you later." Wheein said getting out of the car and she watched Hyejin drove off. Yongsun opened the door in her nightgown and threw herself to Wheein. "I'm really sorry about earlier..."

"It's fine..." Yongsun said and she smiled. "I actually haven't got any sleep yet, I was too worried about you."

Wheein wrapped her arms around Yong when Wheein spot a coat on the Doctor's coat stand by the door. "Isn't that our issued windbreaker?"

"Oh? one of your officers gave me that when she saw I'm going home late at night with you at the party so that I won't catch a cold. They are very sweet to me, I love it." Yongsun said and Wheein smiled. Wheein read the name and its Byul, yup, one of the most obedient officers on her precinct.

"Maybe they really start liking you... I don't know."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"It's not..." Wheein said and well... maybe she kind of aggressive and dominant that night to Yong, maybe she's jealous? and so what?

Wheein heard a sound and she stood up, she looked at the clock and its 3am. She saw Yongsun peeking on her window. "Yong? Is everything alright?" Wheein asked and she stood up and Yong looked at her, she can see that Yong kind of panicked so she approached the woman.

"I saw someone outside, but-"

"WHAT?!" Wheein said and pulled Yongsun out of the window. "Sit down." Wheein pulled her gun from her coat on Yong's closet and reloaded her gun. "Wait here,"

"Oh god, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh... If there's really someone out there you shouldn't make any sound." Wheein said and Yong nodded. 

"At least throw some clothes on?"

"Ugh fuck," Wheein grabbed Yong's bathrobe and made her way out the bedroom and to the front door. She peeked on the peephole and slowly unlock the door. Without making any sound, she tries to listen but gaddamit her heart is pounding, this cant be the cop killer, she better not put the life of Dr. Kim in danger, her heart was pounding hard when she heard slow footsteps outside. Wheein felt like her knees are going weak, she was about to endanger Yong's life as soon as she opens the door. She heard something got dropped and a _'shit'_ was heard outside, a female's voice, she immediately go outside, and then there it is a running car away from Dr. Kim's house.

Wheein's chest heaves up and down as she watches the car drove off, as she stood up in the middle of a dimmed lit street on a bathrobe. "Fuck that was close..." but then she saw the car before, an electric shock sent through her body. _That is Detective Ahn's car..._

* * *

_Every moment we spend_  
_Turning from friends to enemies_  
_And fighting to hold on to each other_

Detective Jung made it on time, she was running late because she was just so tired from earlier, she kept saying sorry to Yong on their way to the precinct and everything is just happening fast for the last month and she's just so tired. Wheein made it to her desk and she looked around, “Did anyone saw Detective Ahn?” Wheein asked and Byul looked at her.

“She went out after she clocked in, I thought she’s meeting you, did you find a lead last night?” Byul asked and Wheein nodded, _she's probably asking about the late call from the camp last night, yes, that and the incident on Yong's house. She needs to find Hyejin._

“That’s why I need her… ugh.” Wheein is getting frustrated, she’s ready to feel comfortable working with her new partner, but she can’t stop but wonder that there is something sketchy about Hyejin, she just can’t pin point it. “She’s been all over the place lately when I needed her to just focus on this one case.”

“Hmm… I don’t think so.” Byul said and she’s trying to peak on Wheein’s table. “Is that it?”

Wheein looked down and saw the framed picture, she nodded. “This is more than what I need right now, we can start from here,”

“Okay, but what’s that?”

“This? Well, uhm… These people are all dead, well died from the last 8 months, we can start with the cop killer’s hit list.” Wheein said waving the picture infront of Byul and Byul smiled at her.

“Oh? Let me see.” Byul said and she saw… V’s father. _Well, shit, we’re good as done._ Byul felt a cold streak of sweat down her spine and gave the photo back to Wheein. “Did you find it?”

“Yeah, apparently, the duo-” Wheein said and Byul took a gulp, _Wheein knows already, that it’s a two-man team? What has gone wrong with the Chief inspector project? Is it the gunshot? Fuck!_ “-Officer Moon? Are you keeping up? Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yes, Detective, crystal clear. Excuse me.” Byul excused herself and when she’s out of everyone’s ear shot, she dialed a number. “V? Where the fuck are?”

_Out, I needed some fresh air._

“Well, how do you feel they about to get you?”

_What? Find something out from my past? Please, it’s all cleared. The only thing that can link me to those murders were a statement from that stupid ass bitch-_

“V! No! You know that Detective Kim is well guarded! You wouldn’t even come close!”

_Huh? You sure? I’m wearing my uniform, you know what that means?_

“What-”

_I’m on my way there, follow me, watch me-_

“Are you crazy?! Stop it! Wait-” Byul hides her phone when she saw Wheein coming out of the station,”Detective Jung, are you going out?”

“I made them run an APB on Detective Ahn’s plate, and they saw her going to the hospital? Why is she going there?”

“What?!” Byul felt her heart was pounding, _this is a bad idea._ “Where are you going then?!”

“At the hospital? Of course.” Wheein said and she waved good bye at Byul.

“Fuck…” Byul muttered as she tries dialling V’s number again. “Ugh!”

_Hello?_

“Wheein’s on the way! Don’t even attempt!”

_She just left?_

“Yeah she just-”

_Well this wont take a minute, I’m already here._

“Ugh! FUCK!” Byul shouted and the officers who walk pass her just looked at her. She then decided to follow Wheein, and tried and attempt to stop her? _BUT HOW?!_

* * *

_Every second we fall to fire below_  
_It's so beautiful_  
_The hell that we both made for each other_

V smiled when she reached the hospital and parked her car, she’s greeted as soon as she made it to the lobby. This is going to be easy. Then her phone rings and she smiled and continued walking. It’s her bestfried.

“Hello?” V answered her phone.

_“Wheein’s on the way! Don’t even attempt!”_

“She just left?”

_Yeah she just-_

“Well this wont take a minute, I’m already here.” V said and she ended the call. When the elevator dings, she moved her hands to her pocket, one shot of the poison ready to serve Detective Kim Hyoyeon. Then moved her hands to her other pocket, a gun, just to be safe.

V confidently marched out of the elevator door, the officers by the elevators who’s frisking visitors on the floor just nodded and smiled at her. V is laughing in her head. _Of course._

She looked on both sides before entering Detective Kim Hyoyeon’s room, when it’s all clear, she let herself in. “Nice to see you again, Detective Kim,” V giggled, “I hope you feel the same” V took the syringe out of her pocket and inched her way to the bed. “I’m sorry you got involved in this, I swear I don’t want anything to do with you, but I hate how Wheein holds you, I hate how she tries to win over you, when I exist. You are not part of my master plan, you just got caught up on it, apologies, Detective.” V slightly pressed the syringed letting some of it drip on the floor, a smile, a wide smile that almost so scary-

V stopped when she heard footsteps coming, she immediately took the syringe away and saved it and made her way inside the slightly opened comfort room, the room is dimly lit, so she just decided who this may be will be dead, just don’t be Wheein for fuck sake-

The door opened and V saw who just came in, _oohhh is today a lucky day? Two birds one stone._

“Ugh… thank god.” Detective Ahn said, and she opened her radio. “This is Detective Ahn, calling for back up at Gangnam Medical-”

The blow to the temple was swift and accurate. Hyejin collapsed in a heap. She was out cold, but that wouldn’t last long. “What you need now is a little vitamin X,” Yongsun said as she giggled to herself taking the syringe out of her pocket, and then she sticks the syringe into the detective’s right deltoid and injecting her with the poison. “You have a nice nap. I’ll go upstairs I have an operation in ten,” she took the gun out of her pocket and placed the silencer on it, Yongsun grabs a pillow, placed it on Detective Kim’s chest. Two pops. “You’re lucky you didn’t saw my face, Detective Kim on the other hand did, she have to go, very unfortunate.” Yongsun said as she watches Hyejin have a seizure to the ground. “Everything just looks perfect,” she said. She walks out as nothing happened.

* * *

  
_But it's all love and war_  
_Louder we roar, crying for more_  
_I know it's so wrong, but baby just_

“That was a really good job doctor,” one of her assistants told her and Dr. Kim smiled at them.

“You all done a really good job today, and we just save two lives.” Dr. Kim said and she gained applause from her team. Yongsun removed her PPEs and washed her hands, blood on her face, she still smiled when she saw Wheein inside her office via a two-way mirror.

“Hey… Everything okay?” Yongsun asked as soon as she saw Wheein on her office when she came in, Wheein run to her for a hug and Yong immediately accepts it and run her hands on the detective’s back. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I just wanted to check on you, I was so worried, the cop killer was here, we are now checking the footage of all the people who came in here, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Hey? Look at me.” Yongsun said as she cupped the detective’s face with her hands. “Cop killer is called like that because of their MO, I’m not a cop, I’ll be fine.” Yongsun said and Wheein nodded. “You are the one who needs to be careful, I’m fine, I just had an operation.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

“Why the long face?”

“It’s Hyejin…” Wheein said and Yong raised her brows,

“Hyejin?”

“Detective Ahn, she’s on critical condition-”

 _Fuck! She’s still alive?_ Yong’s hands were sweating now.

“Oh? What happened to her? Did you guys had an encounter with the cop killer?”

“She did, apparently. And they... they-Ugh! Fuck!” Wheein said and Yongsun kind of shocked to see Wheein cussing. “I’m sorry…” Wheein then cried and Yongsun held her, as the detective tear up on her shoulder. “Now I’m really thinking she’s killing people without a purpose, she shot Detective Kim, a lifeless body on a hospital bed, I can’t, I can’t look at her, she died fighting for her life, Yong, she's my partner and she's gone and now... Hyejin I feel so useless-”

“Hey hey… It’s not your fault.” Yongsun said as she wipes Wheein’s tears,

_It’s their fault for getting too close to you…_

“Thank you…” Wheein said and she leans in for a kiss and Yong immediately kissed her back.

_I guess the plan did work, I’m just clearing my path, I’m sorry if it’s hurting you in the process, my love._

“I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll just finish these papers on my table seating here for a whole week now.”

“Okay sure, I’ll see you later.” As soon as Wheein exits the room, Yong dialled Byul’s number.

“Hello? The gun, it’s on the fire exit on the 8th floor, inside the bin.”

_You know what? Fuck you!_

“Excuse me?!”

_I told you not to hurt her! You almost killed her, V!_

“She interrupted me-”

_Because you’re not supposed to be there!_

“I’m supposed to be there! She’s the one who’s not supposed to be there! I scheduled-”

_What? Ending Detective Kim?_

“She’s good as dead-”

_That’s not my point! I helped you to get revenge because I care for you and saw how much your dad’s death affected you! You crossed the line-_

“At this point, taking a person’s life is already crossing the line, that’s why I became a doctor, to help people who deserve to live, and I kill to let those who don’t deserve living, die…”

_And you think Detecting Kim and Detective Ahn deserves it?! Wheein will never love you when she knew you’re sick in the head-_

“Shut the fuck up! Why are you popping veins at me!?”

_Because I told you to stay the fuck away from Detective Ahn and you didn’t-_

Yongsun laughed like a maniac on her phone,“Oh my god? Did you like her?”

_What will you do if I took Wheein’s life too? Huh? To be fair?_

“Touch an inch of her hair and you’re dead! Get the gun from the bin or we’re both dead!”

_Ughhh-_

Then the line was cut.

* * *

  
_Touch me_  
_Why don't we kill each other slowly?_  
_What can I say, baby, what can I do?_  
_The monster in me loves the monster in you_

Wheein logged in to her computer and saw an email from Hyejin earlier today, Wheein clicked the email and read it.

**Detective Jung,**

**I’m so sorry to communicate with you this way but we are not on talking on phones, I didn’t go home after we separated ways last night, I came back here and tried connecting the dots. Don’t tell anyone what I just told you, meet me at the hospital as soon as you read this.**

**Read the attachment when you’re alone.**

**P.S. Buy me breakfast?**

**Detective Ahn**

Wheein felt literal chills, no she is not alone, she’s at her desk when she opened the attachments. Hyejin made the whole analysis on the picture, profiled and background checked each one of them. “Hmmm… but why meet at the hosp-” Wheein frozed and clicked off the window. She tried grabbing the edge of her table to keep her hands from shaking on her keyboard, Wheein brought her hands into a fist as she held tightly at the fabric of her pants. Wheein looked around and opened the file again.

It’s her girlfriend’s profile… and-

“Detective Jung, Captain Yoon is asking you to his office, now.”

“Officer Moon!” Wheein didn’t mean to shout her name loudly but she did.

“Sorry, did I startle you? Are you okay?” Byul asked her and Wheein just want to punch her in the face, she’s being played and she felt so stupid, her fist is literally shaking just looking at the officer.

Wheein didn’t answer, she turns her computer off and went to the captain’s office.

“I don’t how to tell you-”

“Just say it…”

“Detective Kim lost her battle…” Wheein bit her lower lip, trying so hard not to cry, she knew this even before she came back the precinct, fuck these police! She'll give justice to everyone. “Detective Ahn is still fighting and she’s responding to the medication well if you want to take the rest of the day off, feel free.”

“Actually no,” Wheein said when she felt she can hold back the tears for a little longer. “Let me stay with Detective Ahn, I’ll guard her.”

“There are already police force at the-”

“Captain Yoon, I respect you, but please, there’s also police guarding Detective Kim’s floor, the cop killer still reached her.”

“How can you be so certain the cop killer won’t even try coming for you when she did it to Detective Ahn?”

Wheein took a gulped, “I’m not certain, all I have in my head right now are uncertainty, if she comes, I’m ready.” Wheein said and Captain Yoon looked at her with concern.

“You are my best detective in this department.”

“More reasons for me to be the one guarding her…”

“Okay, I will be sending more officers with you,” Wheein nodded and she was about to exit the room when she took a pause.

“Can I have Officer Byul with me?”

“I just need my eyes on everyone…”

“Excuse me?”

“I just need extra eyes with me…”

* * *

_Hold me_  
_Squeeze a little tighter 'til we can't breathe (can't breathe, ooh)_  
_What can I say, baby, what can I do? (Baby)_  
_The monster in me loves the monster in you_

Wheein watch Byul drive the police car on their way to the hospital. She wanted to pop a bullet on her head but no, Hyejin's effort will go to waste, Wheein felt her tears coming out when she saw a photo from last night, she was taking pictures of Yong's house that's why she there, she collecting evidence and maybe plotting breaking in. Wheein felt stupid as she scrolls to Hyejin's files. Hyejin didn't go home after she drops Wheein off last night, she heads straight back tot he precinct and did the profile herself. Wheein also read that Hyejin's adoptive father is one of the killed cops, the 3rd victim. 

"Detective Jung are you okay?"

"Just drive..." Wheein said and now she let the tears out, this is for Hyoyeon and for everyone who lost their lives, but why her? She has a lot of questions in her head, she shakes it off and kept herself from taking justice into her own hands.

"You know we have a whole squad with us?" Wheein said and Byul just nods as she continues driving.

"A little too much for just guarding Detective Ahn's room-"

"We are actually arresting someone today..." Wheein said and Byul looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Stop the car," Wheein said and Byul hit the breaks, the police cars that have been following them also stopped. "I know now..."

"But I never killed anyone! It's all her!" Byul shouted, maybe she's still mad at Yong for doing that to Hyejin.

"Chief Inspector Bin... You shot him." Wheein said as she pressed the tip of her gun on Byul's skull. She pressed even harder and just wanted to pull the trigger. "You fucked it up, didn't you? Your plans?" Wheein said and her eyes are boring holes on Byul's head. "Did Yong scold you? For fucking up? Why Detective Kim? Detective Ahn-" it was fast, Byul took the gun on her holster and pop a bullet on her head. The officers surrounding the car hurried and open the door. Byul's blood all over the driver seat and her body fell hit the ground when one officer opened the door of the driver seat. Wheein just sat there in shock, blood splatters on her face.

"Detective Jung, let me escort you out." Officer Park Sooyoung held Detective Jung and lead her to the ambulance already outside. The EMT tries to clean Wheein as possible, making sure that he wasn't shot, the amount of blood on her face, Wheein looked like she's been shot. "Here's a set of your uniform, Detective."

"Thank you, Officer Park," Wheein said and she looked at the officer. "What's the update on the cop killer?"

"Three eyes are on her at the moment..."

"Okay... we're going to get her too. Let me just-" her voice cracked. _Yongsun used me... she killed Hyoyeon... she killed a lot of people._

"Captain Yoon advice me not to let you go if-"

"I can do the arrest, Officer."

"I'm sorry." Officer Park moved and let Wheein change her clothes on the ambulance. The whole police squad reached the hospital. She will be closing a high profile and a high priority case tonight, with a heavy heart, but how can she sympathized with the killer... she fell in love with Yong already.

* * *

_Wanting me, haunting you_  
_Haunting me, haunting you, ooh_  
_Wanting me, haunting you_  
_Haunting me_

One officer hurried to her when she set foot to the hospital, he's still catching his breath. "Detective Ahn is awake and she wants to see you right away-" Wheein's eyes grew wide in shock and she hurried to the room, running. She rushed to Hyejin's body and hugged her.

"Fuck! It-it hurts!" Hyejin said and Wheein let her go. "You could've done that on my first day and I would ask you out-"

"How the fuck are you alive?!" Wheein asked the room is closed. Even the doctors and nurses of the hospital were not informed of Hyejin's status, all eyes are on guard.

"Are you seriously rooting for your psycho of a girlfr-"

"Shut up!" Wheein said and Hyejin just smiled. "I just-"

"I got poisoned inside of a fucking hospital, I'm pretty sure they have done a first aid or something, that's why it wasn't fatal on me. Let me just tell you this... You know what, Detective Jung, when I got my consciousness back I immediately asked if you're okay..." Hyejin said and Wheein looked at her. "I better not see that bitch around you,"

"I know, I guess after the killing of Chief Inspector Bin, it went downhill after that... You just started and the way you solved this as fast-"

"I know you've seen it, my father was killed as well, he's the 3rd victim."

"I know, I saw, I'm so sorry..."

"Enough with that... what's the plan?" Hyejin asked and Wheein didn't know where to start. "I know you already got a hundred plans in your head, but please tell me the best one."

Wheein positioned herself at the base of Hyejin's bed and Hyejin pretended that she's still unconscious.

"Are you sure this will work? We could've gone with my plan-"

"Nope, I think mine is the one that will actually work, that woman loves you so much she would do it," Hyejin said and Wheein rolled her eyes. "Now stop talking, in this partnership, I get the upper hand-"

"Okay, now stop pushing your luck..." Wheein said and they went silent, then a few minutes have passed the door opened, and yes, Hyejin's plan worked. As soon as Yong knew that Wheein will spend her time guarding Hyejin she immediately rushed to the room. 

"Hey..." Wheein felt shivers in her spine, the sound of the killer, she can't see Yong the other way again.

Wheein pretended to be shocked and she looked at her back, It's Yong, she felt disgusted,"Hey... what are you doing here?"

"I heard the cops on my floor talking about you being here, I just want to make sure you're okay..." Yong said and she tried touching Wheein on her shoulders, and the Detective lets her, Wheein felt goosebumps all over her body. Hyejin's fist under her covers, gripping on the hospital sheets.

"Yeah, I'll guard her, I want to be here if ever the cop killer tries something you know..." Wheein said and she felt Yong's hand run on her shoulders, to her back.

"How is she?"

"Nothing new... no response whatsoever."

"Do you think your career is too dangerous?" Yong said and Wheein looked at her. "I mean... we can go somewhere else, and you can find a job not as dangerous... I'm afraid of you keeping your life on the line every single day..."

"Do you think the cop killer will kill me if they saw me here?" Wheein said as she fully turns her whole body on Yongsun now, all cop on standby outside.

"I don't know... why are you asking me? I hope they don't, I don't want to lose you." Yongsun said and wheein would smile with that answer if there wasn't 17 body died in this woman's hands.

"Hmmm... Have you returned officer Moon's windbreaker to her?" Wheein asked and Yong raised an eyebrow. "Or she will get it from your house herself?" Wheein asked and Yongsun slowly dropped her fake smile when she saw Wheein slowly lifting a gun to her face. "Why?"

Yongsun smiled, the smile is back, but this time, the serial killer is smiling to her face.... "My dad served to that stupid police force all his life... to that very precinct, Wheein, for 25 years!" Yongsun said and her hands were shaking as her voice. _is it over yet? Is it really over now? ,_ "25 years, but those pigs drive my father to his death! My father is one of the good cops, Wheein! Just like you! But those pigs drove him to kill himself, they pressured him not to speak about the illegal things that they're doing, to the point that my father can't even take it anymore! Did you know that?! All of them! My dad planned to raid illegal activities! But they pinned it on him! These pigs got medals while my dad got removed on service and killed himself! Don't you know how hard it is for me?! Growing up hating the people who are supposed to protect me? us?! What I did is justifiable-"

"No, Yong... Hyoyeon did not deserve to die, Hyejin did not deserve to be lying in here with her life on the line so, no, Yong, you can't justify-" Wheein was into deep of her emotion when Yong hit a blow on at the base of her neck and grab the gun out of her hand. Yong held the gun out to Wheein and Wheein just stood there, Hyejin is shaking on her bed, she swears she reacted but she hopes Yong did not see it."What? Now you're taking my life too? Huh? Shoot me!" Wheein shouted.

 _What the fuck, Wheein? Are you fucking crazy?!_ Hyejin is shouting on her head.

"You ruined my plans, Detective Jung... I planned everything out, and falling in love with you is not one of them." Yongsun said.

 _Why the fuck is no one checking us out? What the fuck!?_ Hyejin didn't know what to do, she moves, she can die with Wheein. _FUCK!_

"My plan is just to kill them you know, and run away, but I didn't expect that the detective that will be assigned to my case is you... How cruel fate isn't it?"

"You have no idea, what you're saying. Surrender and pay for what you've done, this could end well for that both of us..."

"...and what? Watch you live happily as I spend my time locked up? Of course not." Yong then pointed the gun to Hyejin's _lifeless_ body. "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while. Say good bye to her-" Yongsun fired a shot and Wheein jumped to the bullet, next thing Yongsun saw is Wheein's bleeding body on top of Hyejin's body, and Hyejin's hand up in the air, gun to her face. 

The door opened, officers rushed inside when they heard a gunshot, Hyejin pop two bullets on Yongsun's chest and watch the doctor fall to the ground. One officer kicked the gun out of Yongsun's hand as someone took her pulse. Wheein on the other hand, Hyejin immediately inched her body to take a good look on Wheein's face, she's alive. "Oh thank god, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I want to talk her out-"

"Are you fucking crazy! You could've died!"

"I'm not-"

"Hey! Hey! Detective Jung was shot! Get her checked as well." Hyejin said as she moves from her bed, actually standing up. Shouting at the officers.

"It's a scratch on my side, I'm fine, it's not life-threatening."

"Oh okay then, you're okay you said..."

"I am fine, yes..." Wheein said standing up, checking her bleeding side.

"Okay then get yourself checked then take me to that breakfast I asked you on my email..." Hyejin said smiling and Wheein laughs.

"Are you serious?!"

"You said you're fine!"

"I am, but-"

"Jesus Christ! Detective Jung, I'm asking you for breakfast, not your hand in marriage." Hyejin said and Wheein ended up laughing as the officers drag her to get checked on the side.

**-END-**

* * *

**AN: OKAY! It's pretty scary uploading this because I don't know how I did? ksksksks please tell me your thoughts on my first one shot? If this sucked I'll delete lmao ksksksks thank you so much for giving me your time. I hope a particular someone like this, she requested this and I hope I did okay. That's all.**

**It this went well, then see you on the next one, if not... uhm... we pretend this didn't happen. lol. Bye! Thank you x**


	2. Out of My League

**AN:** Hello, everyone, I am back with our second song. You all are aware by now that I hate writing fluffs lmao even with Destiny I'm trying hard, this is a full fluff one shot, I'm just trying new things okay? So please rate this after you read it. Lol

Also... wheesun crumbs from the contact. We are fed today lol

 **Disclaimer:** Please the grammar and spelling errors are all mine, I really don't have time to proofread you know? Lmao Apologies ahead.

**Song:** Out of My League by Stephen Speaks

**Genre:** Highschool AU, fluff and more fluff 

**Pairing:** Main (Wheesun), Minor interaction (Wheesa, Moonsun)

* * *

_It's her hair and her eyes today_   
_That just simply take me away_   
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_   
_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

**Student Council Election**

It is almost the end of the school year for Rainbow bridge Highschool, and it's already the turn over the season. Today will be the last day of filing for Student Council candidacy and yet, two of the most anticipated candidate hasn't filed yet.

Kim Yongsun, a junior, current student council vice-president, highly respected amongst administrative clubs (clubs that serve the greater student body by organizing and promoting events) members, started the Baking for the heart project that raises funds for heart patients through the love of baking by organizing bake sales twice a month and sponsoring various community outreach events throughout the year. She's known as "Ms. Too Pretty To Be Stucked Inside The Student Council Office".

and the other student from a lower year, that most of the student from their school looks up to when it comes to her academics.

Jung Wheein, a sophomore, current student council second-year batch representative, member of the honor's society club since middle school, member of the STEM Club, and captain of the Science Quiz Team who competes in academic competition within and outside their campus. She is known to treat studying like breathing.

The whole student council office is on a constant busy day as the filing comes to an end. Yong is seating with her batchmate who's also the council's secretary, Park Chorong. As they stare at Wheein at the end of the conference table drowned on her laptop and paperwork. Wheein felt like she's being watched all of a sudden so she looked up and looked around, nothing, she got back to her work when-

"Jung Wheein, hi." Chorong started, smiling in Wheein's direction.

Wheein looked up as she softly closes her laptop. "Unnie..."

"Are you running for this year's student council election?" Chorong asked and Yongsun popped out behind her and tugging her shirt.

"I'm so sorry about her, Wheein-"

"No, no one asked me to run under their party yet, so I guess not," Wheein said and Chorong's eyes widen.

"Can you run with Yong? As her Vice-President? If you don't mind of course." Chorong asked swatting Yong's hands from her back.

"Oh? Well, isn't filing already over?"

"Not yet," Chorong said after she checked the time on the wall clock hanging at the center of the SC office.

"I don't mind running under Yong-unnie's party." Wheein said and a big smile started forming on Chorong and Yongsun's face.

_See? I fucking told you!_ Chorong turned around her back on Wheein as she faces Yongsun mouthing these words.

"Okay! I'm filing it!" Yongsun said and Wheein looked at her. She watched Wheein pull her back from under the table, took a long envelop, and gave Yongsun the paper.

_It's her candidacy form...as vice president... with Yongsun._

"I saw it coming, I'm actually getting worried you already asked someone but well... here you go," Wheein said and Yong slightly blushed as she received Wheein's candidacy form. "Just file it or something, I don't know, do whatever you want to do with it."

"Wow, when they say you're a genius, I believe them, but you are more than that, you're like a psychic or something-"

"Ohhhhh kay, and that's our signal to retreat," Yong said as she starts pulling Chorong away from Wheein. "Thank you, Wheein."

"Thank me after we won," Wheein said and she put her laptop into her back and immediately made her way out of the SC Office leaving Yong and Chorong happy as they file the form to their current SC President, Kim Taeyeon.

"What took you so long, Yong? Jesus! I really thought I will be turning over the council to someone I don't even know!" Taeyeon said snatching the candidacy papers out of Yong's hands.

"I'm sorry, Unnie. I waited for-"

"Öh my gosh! You convinced Jung Wheein to run with you?!" Taeyeon asked as she read through the one-page form.

"Why?" Yongsun asked, maybe even President Taeyeon wants Wheein to run as President.

"Kim Seokjin and Bae Jooh-hyun both filed their candidacy with mediocre running mates because Wheein rejected them, they really thought Wheein will run for the presidency, hmmm... this is interesting." She said as she stamped on both Yong and Wheein's candidacy form. "Good luck to both of you."

Yong just nodded and smile as she and Chorong made their way back to their table and Yongsun just felt thankful to Wheein, she walks passed Wheein's table-

"Yong? What are you doing? Let's go, we still have one AP classes, we're going to be late."

"Ughh... I almost forgot." Yongsun said tucking something in her pocket.

**+++**

Wheein and Yong were seated next to each other in the waiting area, this is the last day of the campaign and it's time for all the candidates and their running mates to speak to the student body. Wheein literally fell asleep from her seat because she had to finish some pre-class activities last night, she opened her eyes and saw Yongsun sitting firmly looking at the crowd. She just kept staring, she can't help it. Yes, maybe she's crushing on her senior pretty hard but what's wrong having a crush on someone? It's not like-

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard Yong's name is called. It's Chorong getting dragged by the school's athlete of the year, RBHS's pride and joy, number 1 pitcher on their division, the one and only, Moon Byulyi, RB Softball team captain.

"She wants to give you a piece of good luck or something-" Chorong said looking irritated as Byul draped her arms around her shoulders.

"Bad luck you mean?" Yong said and Byul pouted.

"Come on, Yong. I'm here to wish you some good luck, I know that you know I am your lucky charms isn't it?" Byul said and Yong just shrugs.

"Hey, Wheein, how are you? If you feel the nerves kicking in, just trust Yong, she'll carry you the whole way. Don't worry much about it." Wheein raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Well, we'll keep going. Good luck Yongie!"

"Thank you..." Yong said as she watches Chorong and Byul go. Wheein's eyes never left Yong's face, even if she's talking to Chorong (so much for 'just a crush' huh?) She saw Yong's hands clasp under the table, she's tensed.

Their SC Adviser walked past them and Wheein stood up. "Miss, can I excuse myself for a while? I needed some air." Wheein said and Yongsun immediately whipped her head towards Wheen's direction with worry in her eyes.

"Okay, but make sure to be back here before the event starts, you still have 20 minutes to relax, good luck to you both." Their teacher said and Wheein gave their teacher a bow. She walked away from her seat and Yong just stares at her.

"Are you okay, Wheein?" Yong asked as she tries reaching for Wheein but stopped midway when Wheein looked at her.

"Would you mind joining me outside?" Wheein asked and Yong stood up and followed Wheein outside of the gym, just by the back door. Wheein leaned her back against the building and Yong did the same. 

"You don't look nervous as I thought you'd be..." Yong said smiling and Wheein looked at her, expressionless.

_You just can't read her thoughts, but at the same time, if Yong could read her thoughts, she might run away from her, that's better._

"Are you?" Wheein asked and Yong gave her and fake smile, Wheein doesn't know but she sees through her. 

"Not really, maybe I'm-I'm just used at this kind of stuff," Yongsun said taking a big gulp she almost chocked herself. 

"I see..." Wheein nodded. "That's good to know..." Wheein already is making her way to the gym door when Yongsun started to pick up Wheein's purpose.

"Wait..." Yongsun slowly uttered and Wheein looked at her, "Did you purposely bring me out here?"

"I don't know, I saw you clasp your hands together hard, and you keep bouncing your legs under the table so I thought you're nervous," Wheein said and Yongsun just looked at her. "I guess I went too far, didn't I? Shall we go back in?" Wheein held the handle of the door when she felt a light tug on the sleeves of her knitted sweater. Wheein released her hold from the door handle and she just stood there, facing the door, Yongsun standing on her side looking at her.

"Look at me..." Yongsun said and Wheein slowly turns to face Yong, Yong took two small steps forward, and slowly rest her forehead on Wheein's shoulders. Yongsun's hands still holding the hem of Wheein's sleeves, as Wheein raised her other hand and run it to Yong's hair. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Sure..."

"I thought I could hide it from everyone..." Yong started and her breathing started to keep the pace.

"If it's that bad why not talk to Chorong or anybody of what's bothering you?" Wheein said and Yongsun let go the hem of her shirt and held on to Wheein's arms tighter.

"Because I can't..." Yongsun said with a crack in her voice, "Chorong, Taeyeon and the others, they always believed in me, so completely, I don't want them to lose that, I need to stay as this person, who's worth it, who's reliable." Yongsun said and she let a little laugh. "And isn't it ironic? That I just said all that and I'm here breaking down in front of you-"

"You have to realize that I'm not like the others, Yong. I've been in the council for two years and working with you, I can see pass through your facade, I don't think you're perfect or anything crazy like that. So... for me, showing your weak side doesn't change a thing to me, it's okay that you feel like this sometimes Yong, we're all humans, and we feel things..." Yongsun slowly lifts her head from Wheein shoulder and she looks at the girl. 

"You're being particularly nice to me today."

Wheein dusted off her shoulders that made Yongsun pout, but Wheein gave her a smile."Who wouldn't be? After seeing you so upset like this. But I want you to remember this, Unnie, this is normal okay?"

"Normal, of course, you'd say that. Whatever I do, you never hold it against me..."

"You don't have to try to be special in front of me, playing that role to be worthy of someone's feelings."

"Only you..." Yongsun said as she finally let a smile out of her face, "You're the only one who gets to see this, this is genuinely a special part of me."

"I caught you slipping..."

"Shut up..."

* * *

_All the times I have sat and stared_   
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_   
_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me_   
_Sittin' there, slacked-jaw and nothing to say_

**Summer Break**

Yongsun won the election last month and now she got to pick the member of her council, she chooses the same people who already been working for her from the past years and of course, Wheein as her VP and Chorong as her secretary.

Their Student council adviser set a week-long activity as part of the student council to come up with the scheduled activities throughout the whole school year. The whole student body is on their own vacation as the SC members spend this whole week together to plan the activity calendar for the school. This is also the first time in three weeks that Wheein and Yong will see each other.

Wheein really did enjoy her time during these 3 consecutive days of just planning, sometimes she almost so completely lost herself from just staring at Yong as she runs down each festival and school activities. Wheein is just such in awe how beautiful one person can be, that everything she does can make your heart flutter, every time you hear the sound of her voice, the butterflies in your stomach starts going wild... yes it's a crush, and Wheein's feeling all of those. She wishes this planning session doesn't end but it's their last two days, they will now proceed to their team-building activities. The first day of the activities consists of some outdoor team building activity that made Wheein hurt herself in the process, as she lies down on the school clinic's bed waiting for the school nurse to tend to her and Yongsun standing at the side of her bed.

"I said I'm fine, you're going to miss the whole game," Wheein said trying to send Yong back to the council and continue playing with them.

"Not until I make sure all of my members are fine and in good shape."

"I am fine and in good shape, now go. I'll be back when they treat my wound." Wheein said and Yongsun slowly approaches Wheein's knees to check on the cut on her knees, Wheein isn't really the good runner, let's just say that.

"Oh god, it looks deep," Yongsun said and Wheein rolled her eyes.

"It is now, you saw it, you cleaned it, you did my first aid, I'm fine, Yong, thank you, now go," Wheein said and Yong lightly pats the cut on Wheein's knee. "OUCH!!!!!"

"Oh, I thought you said you're fine?"

"I am just fine, not until you start poking it! Ugh, it hurts!" Wheein said and Yongsun ended up laughing on her side.

"Then stop shooing me, I'll poke it harder the next time if you don't stop!" Yongsun said and she just grabs a chair and took a seat next to Wheein's bed. "Wheein-ah... don't you feel lonely living in your own little world? I never see you hand around other people, except the council and your two friends..."

Wheein let her head fall to the side to look at Yongsun. "Don't you feel exhausted living in so many people's worlds?"

"You answered me with a question..."

"Because I wanted to ask you the same thing,"

"Okay," Yongsun shakes her head, "Because it's my business, to be on other people's business as long as it relates to student activities, that's why."

"But do you feel exhausted?"

"Of course, it's a lot of work."

"Then why did you choose on doing it?"

"Because, Wheein... It makes me happy." Yongsun said and Wheein raised her hands and Yongsun gave her a look, questioning her.

"Exactly, we do certain things that may look different on other people's perspective but fuck it, as long as we're happy doing it, then..." Wheein said and Yongsun nodded.

"So you're happy hanging out with the same people, all of your life?"

"Yong, there are people who don't crave attention-"

"I don't crave for attention!"

"I'm not saying it's you, I'm saying this on my case, I'd rather hang out with few people who understand me, than be around of a lot of people who are strangers to me. So... You might think I look lonely alone, I want to tell you that I am not. I enjoy my personal space so much, and I'm nowhere near giving it up,"

"Am I trespassing your personal space now?" Yongsun asked and Wheein smiled at her.

"You are, but I will let you," Wheein said and they heard the door opened and the school nurse came in.

"I'm sorry for the holdup, the varsity teams are also here and we have to make sure that before we leave our post everyone's on their break..." The nurse explained and Yongsun immediately stood up acting as Wheein's guardian.

"No problem, I already did the first aid, I just really want to make sure it'll be fine," Yongsun said and the nurse made her way to treat Wheein's wound. 

"You did good, it's really clean, so I just have to put some this on bandage so it wouldn't be exposed to dirt, thank you for making my job easy." The nurse said.

"Yup, that's her job, to make everyone's life easier," Wheein said and Yong shot her a glare. Yong waited for Wheein to be done and helped her go back to their office. "I can walk..."

"And?"

"Let me walk by myself..."

Yongsun pushed Wheein away from her that send Wheein half a meter and almost landing to the ground,"Heyyyy!!! I almost fell!"

"I thought you can walk?"

"I can if you didn't just push me!"

"Come on! You're such a baby, I didn't push you!" Yongsun said playfully as she keeps her pace, making sure a limping Wheein couldn't keep up.

"You are so immature, Yong."

"I am your senior, and your president apparently."

Wheein still limping but this time she's giggling to herself, "You can be a senior and a president and an immature all at once."

"I just want to spend time with you, stop pushing me away-" Yongsun stopped when she realized what she just said. "I mean with everyone, that's why I made this whole thing a five-day event you know,"

"Yes, I know..." Wheein said and she jumped with her able leg to keep up with Yong and held to her shoulder. "This is our last night here, what did you plan for tonight, Prez?"

"Something we will enjoy..."

And it actually is something Wheein enjoyed, the whole council made a mess inside their office, but they're so happy. Yongsun planned the whole Art therapy night where everyone is free to play with colors with their own canvases. Wheein felt so happy when Yong and Chorong started giving out their materials, she immediately thought of drawing Yongsun but that isn't happening, _gosh what was I thinking, ugh!_

Wheein ended up drawing Ggomo, her pet cat. She misses him because she's away from home for four days now. She had fun drawing Ggomo, they presented the art that calms them and when Wheein presented hers, she gained a lot of awws from the council and she immediately blushed on cue that made her members giggles. She went to her seat as fast and left her painting by the table.

That very morning the whole council woke with nothing but good memories from the whole week, Wheein with all her things in tow standing outside the school gate, trying if she can walk with Yongsun today, they have gotten really close during this week, as what the objective of the team-building activity in the first place.

_What if she confesses now? Nooooo, Yongsun would never._

As if people who are narrating her story heard her, she saw Yongsun exit the building and joined Chorong from the council and Byul from the varsity who is waiting for her outside the office. Wheein's heart dropped and hid on one of the trees by the campus exit as she watches all three walks home, Byul's holding Yong's painting, Wheein frowned, she really wanted the painting but I guess someone already beat her to it.

* * *

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_   
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_   
_'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_   
_And I'm out of my league once again_

**Sport Festival**

"Okay, what are the events left for this day? Give me a rundown." Yong said as she puts her hair in a bun and some council member took a rest on their tent. It's the school's sports festival and each level is to compete with each other. 

"We will have archery and running relay, that's all, Prez." Chorong said as she noted on their whiteboard. 

"So who can man our stations later? Anyone? I have a relay game so I can't." Yongsun said and she looked at her members.

"I can't, I have archery too." Wheein said and Yongsun nodded.

"Okay well, most of us will be competing at the relay later, so I guess, whoever is free can man our information booth," Yongsun said and everyone just agrees with her, it's like everything that comes out of her mouth is THE law, you know? 

"Everyone who will be competing on the running relay, please proceed to the oval. Archery players, please be around the area as well because we will be starting right after the relay." they heard over the PA and they saw a bunch of seniors walking in their direction.

"Yongsun! Let's go and smash this!" Byulyi shouted and Yong adjusted her PE shirt and joined them, Wheein can't wait to watch Yong join the relay. She's a very reliable President and a really competitive one, that scares her a bit. So she joined the rest of the council who will watch the relay and she just can't stop looking at Yong, who is currently stretching at the holding area.

"If she melts then what are you gonna do?" Wheein heard from her side and it's her archery senior opponent, Irene.

"Ugh, Unnie,"

"I haven't seen you with a bow and arrow this week, why aren't you practicing? Are you too confident to beat me already?" Irene asked and Wheein shakes her head, Irene is part of the school's honor society with Wheein and they're also teammates on Team Archery when competing off-campus. She's one of the people Wheein felt comfortable with.

"Of course not, I'm very busy with the council these past few days you know."

"Hmm... You're just busy following Yong like a sad puppy." Irene said and Wheein tries covering her mouth. 

"Shut it, Unnie! If someone heard you, I'm done."

"Why don't you just admit it? That you're way past on crushing, you have fallen for her." Irene said and Wheein shakes her head.

"No, I don't,"

"You know you have fallen for someone when you are feeling down and you think _'if this person was here, I would immediately feel better'_ , do you think about her that way now?"

"It's just a crush..."

"Well okay then," Irene said and they both watch Yong from afar and having fun with the seniors, especially with Byul. "Does it hurt?" Irene asks as she took a sip from the orange juice in her hand.

"What?"

"Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else."

"You know what? Stay here while I practice, I'm gonna beat your ass for doing this to me, Unnie." Wheein said as she took her archery set bag from the ground.

"That's what I like to see, I saw the juniors just outside the oval," Irene said and Wheein nodded and made her way there, she took a glance at Yong's direction and she almost smacks herself when Yongsun caught her, she just gave the senior a smile and slightly lift her fist into the air as a sign of wishing her a bit of good luck.

She saw her junior teammates by the side of the gym stockroom with their improvised target. Wheein practiced with them and all four of them are part of the archery team apparently, the juniors are the only level competing at this year's school festival with a full archery line up that is part of the varsity, in conclusion, they already have this in the bag. Wheein bid goodbye to the group and was about to make her way back to the oval when a third-year who is part of the medical team approach her. 

"Hyejin, hi, what are you doing here?" Wheein asked, she's her classmate last year, but because Wheein started taking AP Classes this year, she was moved to a different class.

"I was actually watching your practice..."

"Oh? I didn't know first aiders are also monitoring practice games." Wheein said and Hyejin smiled and shakes her head.

"No, we are not, I just want to watch really, and show my support to my batch," Hyejin said and they started walking towards the oval now for the official game. 

"Thanks..."

"How are your AP Classes? Is it really that hard? What did you take again?"

Wheein smiled. "AP Chem and AP Calc,"

"Two APs? Jesus Christ, Wheein, what brain do you have?"

"A bored one..."

Hyejin stopped when they were about to enter the oval and looked at Wheein,"Let's go..."

"Huh?"

"I'll buy you a drink before the game,"

"I'm not yet thirsty-"

"It's for good luck, dummy." Hyejin pulled Wheein to the nearest vending machine and Wheein pointed at the chocolate drink she loves. "You're a seven years old girl with a Uni student's brain, do you know that?"

"You made me aware of that every single time, Hyejin," Wheein said and that made Hyejin laugh and she gave Wheein the chocolate drink on a carton box. "Thank you for this,"

"Good luck..." Hyejin said and Wheein smiled. "Uhm... Wheein?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm-"

"Jung Wheein? Can I have a list of the activities for tomorrow? The principal is asking for it," a student-teacher assistant came towards her and Wheein diverted her attention to the guy. Wheein looked over the information booth and no one is there, _yes they are still competing, most of them._

"Okay sure follow me," Wheein said and she looked at Hyejin once again, "I'll see you around, Hyejin, thank you for this again!"

"No problem, good luck! Fighting!" Hyejin said as she waves goodbye to Wheein. Hyejin sighed as she frowned when she tucked the pink envelope with red heart back into her pocket, she's been holding this since the start of the Sports Festival she hasn't got a chance to give it to Wheein since then. 

* * *

_It's a masterful melody_   
_When she calls out my name to me_   
_As the world spins around her_   
_She laughs, rolls her eyes_   
_And I feel like I'm fallin' but it's no surprise_

**Year-End Celebration**

Wheein is double-checking her notes and ticking all the requirement she was able to submit before the deadline, then she heard the office door-

"Okay, everyone, since this is our last week before we all go and have our winter vacation, I have a proposal-" Yongsun said as she smiles at her members. "Rongie?" She called Chorong and the council's secretary gave her a box. "So all of our names are here, I want us to exchange gifts on Friday." Yong took a piece of paper and pass it to someone next to her. "It can be any gift, I know that you all have one of these in your respective class but I still want to do this with you all, I hope that's okay," Yongsun said, and like as before, everyone smiled and nodded. What Yongsun wants, Yongsun gets. 

Wheein kept looking at the box, hoping she'll get Yongsun's name. When she finally reaches it, it's down to three papers folded neatly. She took one out... _Shon Seung-wan._ The Juniors batch representative, Wendy. Wheein pouted and sighed. They were in the same batch so that wasn't really too bad, she's not going to have a hard time buying her a gift.

"You may give your gifts anytime this week, but make sure that by friday you already gave your gifts to everyone, okay?" Yong said before she exits the room.

Wheein ended up buying Wendy a memo pad and a guitar pick, she knows that she plays guitar and someone said that she's forgetful, just the right gift. It's the next day, Wednesday, Wheein waited outside class 3's room for Wendy to come out, she drags her friend from class 1 to go with her, Taehyung.

"Ugh... come on! I have band practice, Wheein." Taehyung said scratching his hair standing on Wheein's side.

"Just one moment-"

"Wheein!" A shocked Ahn Hyejin shouted when she saw Wheein outside their classroom. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"She's waiting for Wendy, is she coming out anytime soon?" Taehyung asked and Wheein nudged Taehyung with her elbow. "Ouch!"

"Oh! Wendy?" Hyejin frowned and look at Wheein's hands, a wrapped box. "Yeah, she's just collecting our homeroom assignments, she'll be out soon."

"Thank you, Hyejin!" Wheein said smiling then Wendy finally got out of the classroom and she was shocked to see Wheein outside their classroom.

"Wheein? Tae? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well..." Wheein stretches her arms out and gave Wendy her gift. "I got your name, from the box... you know, from the council..."

"Oh?! Wow... Did you get my name? That's funny, thank god I had switched, this would be so awkward" Wendy giggled and she took the box and opened it in front of Wheein. She actually likes it. "Oh wow! Thank you, Wheein, these are perfect!"

"Yeah..."

"Did you receive your gift yet?" Wendy asked her and she shakes her head. "Oh okay... Well, good luck, and thank you for this again." 

By Friday, Wheein still hasn't received her gift yet, maybe the person who got her forgot about it, yup maybe, sh's a forgettable person after all. Anyway, she's been nursing her books with her hands as she made her way out of the library, she literally went to the library before going home so she can borrow books she can read during the whole break, damn. 

"Wheein-" she heard a soft voice as soon as she was out of the library. "It's hard calling you, I can't speak too loud, and you know my voice." It's Yongsun.

"Unnie, what are you doing here? It's already late."

"I was waiting for you, here-" Yongsun stretched out her arms and gave Wheein a box. "Sorry it took me so long to choose what to give you, I want to give you something you can use like for your art and stuff, or something for academics but you already got those, so... I just bought you this, I hope you like it."

"Unnie..." 

"Here, let me help you." Yongsun took the books out of Wheein's hands and gave her a gift. "Open it."

"Oh! Okay." Wheein excitedly opened her gift and it was around planetary projection light, a projector that displays the solar system when turned on in a dark room, it's like bringing the planetarium to your own room. 

"Did you like it?" Yongsun asked and Wheein looked at her.

"This is from the Planetarium in Seoul, isn't this expensive?" Wheein asked as she put the thing inside its box.

"It's fine and it's cool, don't you think?"

"I know, but it's too much!"

"No, take it..." Yongsun said smiling as Wheein carefully put the gift inside her bag. "Let me help you, these are really heavy books, what are you going to do with these?"

"Read it?"

"I know but, aren't you suppose to take a break during the break? You know?"

Wheein giggled as she takes the books from Yong's hands. "My break is composed of me reading..."

"You treat studying like breathing..."

"And that's bad?"

"It's not... well..." Yongsun said and she took Wheein's bag and carried it for her.

"Unnie what are you doing?"

"Helping you, you can't probably carry all of these alone. It's fine, you're nearby right?"

"You don't have to-"

"I insist." Wheein gave in and let Yong walk her home.

"When did you buy it? Where did you go to Seoul?"

"After our summer camp, our family had a little vacation over there." Yongsun said and Wheein nodded. 

"So you probably given this to anyone you got from the box huh? I think I just got lucky."

Yongsun giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you just got really lucky."

"I got Wendy, I gave her a memo pad and a guitar pick, who got your name?"

Yongsun shrug. "The freshmen batch rep, it's pretty cute, she gave me a bunch of sticky notes, kind of bit insulting, you know?"

"To be fair, you use sticky notes a lot. When the council is too busy to meet, we are getting an average of three sticky notes per day from you, so..."

"Hey! I just want things to be organized and uniform."

"That's why she gave you that, that's good decision making from her," Wheein said and Yongsun pouted. They stopped outside a small fast food shop and Yong looked at her. "This is me..."

"It's a fast food shop."

"Downstairs, yeah, upstairs is our house, our family owns this." Wheein said and she smiled at Yong, "Let's go, I think I owe you a meal or something." The sliding door automatically opened and Wheein came in and immediately greeted by the door. "I'm home!"

"You seem late today-" her mom stops when she saw Wheein came in with someone. "Oh, hi, you brought a friend?"

"This is Kim Yongsun, from the student council, I've mentioned her before, our president?" Wheein explained as she slides into one of the booths and placed the books at the table, she grabs her bag from Yong and offered the seat across from her.

"Oh yes! and she's just as pretty as I've heard too." Wheein's mom said and Wheein just blushed standing there as Yongsun slide to the booth and sets her bag on her side. This remark made Yongsun smile.

"Thank you for your nice words, Ma'am," Yongsun answered politely.

"No worries, thank you for looking out for our little girl." Wheein's mom said and Yongsun smiled.

"She doesn't really need any looking out though, she's a very responsible student."

"Okay! Enough about that," Wheein said cutting the conversation, "Mom, can we have two hot and spicy tteokbokki and uhm... a cold red tea."

"Okay, coming up!" her mom said and Yongsun looked at Wheein, jaw hanged.

"How did you know?"

"I just pay attention to you..." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled.

* * *

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_   
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_   
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_   
_But I'd rather be here than on land_   
_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_   
_And I'm out of my league once again_

**Exam Week**

"Wheein? Aren't you going home yet?" Taehyung called her as soon as he saw Wheein took a different direction when they got dismissed. 

"I'm going to the library..."

Taehyung went to her and grab her arms, "Library? Of all people here you're the only one who can slack now, relax, or something, you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"This is not for the exams, I got that covered during the break already, it's for the Academic Competition next month, I need to grind you know..."

"Jesus... alright, I got to go."

"Okay, good luck!" Wheein said and she's walking her way to the library when she felt a tugged on her bag, she turned around and it's Yongsun carrying her books in her right arms looking so pretty-

"Hi, where are you going?"

"Unnie! Oh, uhm, to the library-"

"I was going there too, we can go together!" Yongsun said happily and Wheein just thought why is she so full of life and energy every single day.

"Oh? Okay, sure." Wheein said as she shakes her head about her thoughts on Yongsun, though it made her feel a little bit sad that Yogsun will already be graduating next month.

"Oh!" Yongsun said a little bit too loud inside the library that made Wheein snapped out of her thoughts.

"Unnie... tone it down."

"Sorry... but look-" Yongsun pointing inside a crowded library. "There's no place for us to sit next to each other."

_next to each other_ rings to Wheein's ears, as she tensed up and look at Yong, should she suggest to just sit separately.

"I know a quiet place..." Wheein said and she immediately regrets it when Yongsun looked at her smiling.

"Really? Where is it?" 

Next thing they know, they were both sitting inside Wheein's room.

Wheein shifted shyly on her study table as Yong sat directly across from her. "How did you make your room into a library?"

Wheein laughs nervously, yup she's regretting this, what was she thinking? and no, she is not confessing her feelings, Yongsun is way out of her league. "I didn't, I usually held group discussions here with the STEM team, so that's why."

"This is so cool. Then why are you going to the library? When you have your own and its more quiet."

"Because it's kind of sad... sometimes, well but you are here now so..."

"Oh?" Yongsun smile and she plays with Wheein's hair as she gives it a little ruffle. "You should've said something..."

Wheein just looked down to hide her blushing face. Yongsun took out her review materials as Wheein does the same, but she was just looking at Yong's face. Yongsun's phone beeps and Wheein looked up to ask. "Why aren't you answering?"

"I have more important things to do, you know? Like studying..." Yong said and Wheein took a glance on Yong's phone screen. It's Byul.

"But I think that's Byul-unnie, it must be important-"

Wheein stopped when she heard Yongsun sigh. "Hello?" Yongsun put her phone on speaker so Wheein can hear how unimportant the call is, she held the phone in front of her face as she looks at Wheein.

_Yongsun! Where are you? I thought you're studying? I can't see you at the library._

"Yes, the library is not the only place to study."

_But I want to walk you home today, I was planning to go home with you after our varsity training._

"It's fine, Byul, don't sweat about it. I'll see you at school tomorrow-"

_Okay, but where exactly are you?_

"I'm Wheein's house."

_Where is that?_

"And you need to know that because?"

_I want to walk you home! Jeez, you're so stubborn._

"You're taking much time now, goodbye, see you tomorrow." Yongsun drops the call and rolled her eyes. "See?" Wheein didn't say anything and she just kept her lips tight. "What?"

"I think she likes you..." Wheein blurted out and Yongsun just stares at her...then she smiles.

"I know that... Everyone knows that," Yongsun said confidently,

"Oh... alright. Did she confess her feelings to you?"

"Not yet... and I'm feeling it's coming anytime soon."

"Good for you, Unnie." Wheein said as she sadly goes back to her books.

"What about you?" Yongsun asked and Wheein looked up, her face turns red, as panics sets in to her.

"WHAT?!"

"You? Have you confessed to someone before?" Yongsun asked and Wheein shakes her head. "Well then, did someone confessed to you before?" Wheein shakes her head again.

"Have you seen me?"

"Aren't you liking someone? I'm sure you does." Yongsun said as she flips her notebook and closed it. She let her elbow rest on the table and her palms on her both cheeks looking at Wheein. Wheein took a deep breath and a long gulp.

"I do, for years now."

"Really?!" Yongsun asked excitedly. "Tell me more."

"Hmm maybe not. I'm happy watching that person from afar." Wheein said and Yongsun pouted. 

"Hmp. Okay." Yongsun said and she gets back on her notes.

"Sorry... That person is way out of my league tho, I'm just happy that person is doing well at her life." Wheein said and Yongsun shrugs and it both sets into them.

"HER?" Yongsun asked and Wheein internally slaps her own face.

"Well, I-"

"Honey? I think you have a classmate downstairs? She said her name is Byul." Wheein and Yong heard Wheein's mom downstairs. Yongsun immediately packed her things and Wheein just watch her.

"Wheein, I'm really sorry about this, you go on with your review, I'm really-"

"It's okay, it's okay... I'll see you tomorrow."

Yongsun stood in front of Wheein's door, holding the knob as she stares at Wheein with apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry,"

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow..."

"See you..."

* * *

_It's her hair and her eyes today_   
_That just simply take me away_   
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_   
_Makes me shiver but in a good way_   
_All the times I have sat and stared_   
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_   
_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me_   
_Sittin' there, slacked-jaw and nothing to say_

**PROM**

"Wheein? The fuck? Where are you going? Our competition is in two weeks?"

"The council is planning the prom, I had to be there."

Taehyung looks like he heard the most incredulous thing he ever heard. "Are you serious?"

"I promise, just today... I'll go to our review tomorrow, I swear, Tae-"

"Not even together yet and you're already whipped..."

"We are never gonna be together, she likes someone-"

"EXACTLY! Why are you wasting your time?"

"Not this again... Ugh... I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, sorry, V."

Wheein started walking when Taehyung called her, "Wheein!" Wheein looked at him. "Just confess, man, like seriously, you get rejected at least you won't be seeing her next year, just do it."

"I don't know..."

"Just saying,"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." and with that Wheein felt her head is floating, is it necessary to confess? Yongsun will be graduating soon, at least she told her how she felt for THREE YEARS-

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Yongsun pulling her hair looking so stressed side the council office. She just stared at her as she settles down on her seat. She pulled her laptop and pretends to do something, but the sight is too much for her, she sighed and closed her laptop, and approach Yongsun and Chorong. 

"Can I be any help?" Wheein asked and Chorong looked at her.

"One of our performers for the prom on Friday backed out," Chorong said and Wheein just trained her eyes on Yong's direction.

"Oh?"

"It's been all set, but the band just noticed that they have a prior commitment on Friday so..."

"Aren't you going to ask some of the members of the band club or the school choir to perform?"

"You see, the student body is all set for Friday, they just want to party and all, and it's in two days... No one will agree to rehearse and perform with such a short time-"

"Okay uhm-"

_No, don't say it... don't you dare say it... digging a deeper hole for your grave-_

"I'll do it..." Wheein said, two head whipped to her direction and Wheein just gave them an awkward smile. "I mean I'm not the best singer but I can hit note here and there-"

"Don't you want to enjoy the prom?"

"As the Vice president of the council it feels like it's my duty to at least be of help, and also, I really don't have a date on Friday, so it's not really going to ruin anything plan or something like that." 

"Are you sure?" Yongsun asked her with concern on her eyes.

"Well, yeah, instead of you two stressing it our until Friday, I'll do it then." Wheein said and she gave Yongsun a reassuring smile. "You enjoy your last Prom, Yong."

"Thank you so much, Wheein. I don't know what I'll do without you-"

"Yongsun! Byul's outside!" A council member shouted and Yongsun peek her head over Wheein shoulder, Wheein turned around and she saw Byul with flowers in her hands.

"Oh god-" Yongsun stood up and hurried outside, "Excuse me..." Yongsun said as she left, Wheein saw Yong drag Byul out of the office.

_Not gonna lie, that hurt a bit._

**++++**

They just got dismissed from their review and Wheein felt her back aching from sitting for three hours straight. She let her head rest on her chair and she looked to her side and saw her friend still doing some school works. "V..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you play the guitar for me tomorrow?" Wheein asked and V looked at her.

"Huh? It's out prom tomorrow, aren't you attending? Why are you asking me to jam tomorrow?"

"I'm singing tomorrow-"

"Excuse me? What did you say again? I heard some blabbering sounds like you said you're singing tomorrow or something,"

"Don't be too dramatic, yes I'm singing tomorrow. This is the last thing I'll do for her I swear."

"Yes, because this is the last event of the council, ugh... Why are you like that? That girl from room 3 likes you, why don't you just go out with her?"

"Who?"

"Hyejin... she likes you."

"But I don't like her,"

"Yongsun doesn't like you either, so?" Taehyung said and then he finally gave Wheein his whole attention. "Aren't you hurting?"

"Wut???"

"Because you're giving her the best of you and then you'll see her choose someone else," Taehyung said and as Wheein's best friend, he knows Wheein is hurting.

"It's funny, isn't it? I've lost somebody who wasn't even mine," Wheein said and Tae looked at her.

"You just choose the wrong person to fall in love with." Taehyung said and he sighed, "Okay, I'll play for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, this means a lot and I swear, this is the last time."

"Just... tell her your feelings for her or just give up, be the bigger person,"

"I can't... I'm only 5'3","

"Okay, smartass."

**++++**

Wheein just finished her set when she came down the stage she saw Hyejin waiting for her, "Oh hi,"

"Hi, I didn't know you can sing, it's really good," Hyejin said and Wheein smiled and nodded.

"Oh, that's uhm... I play sometimes. Thank you." Wheein said and then Taehyung came behind her and she felt him push a little.

"Whee, I'm just going to join my date, I'll see you later." Taehyung said and he smiled at Hyejin, "Hi, Hyejin! You look really pretty on that dress,"

"Oh hi, uh, thanks. You too." Hyejin said and when Taehyung is out of sight, Hyejin pulled a pink envelope from her purse. "I've been meaning to give you this for so long now, Wheein, I hope you read this."

Wheein smiled and she took the envelope, "I will, thank you so much-" Wheein caught Yongsun walking in the hallway, she made up her mind last night, she's going to confess tonight. Wheein gave Hyejin a smile, "I'll see you around, I need to go somewhere, let me excuse myself,"

"Sure, no worries, thank you."

Wheein's eyes never leaving Yong's back as she made a beeline to catch Yong, the girl made a right, and when Wheein reached the corner, she saw Byul and Yongsun facing each other.

Y: _Did you asked for me? What is it that you need?_

B: **Well...Uhm, we are graduating soon, Yong, we both got into the same University-**

Wheein felt like eavesdropping was a sin, but she wants to hear more, she wants to hurt herself so she can't stop falling in love with Yong...

**Yongsun, I like you so much, I love you...**

Wheein leaned against the wall as she held her mouth from letting out a breath-

_I know, Byul, I am fully aware of your feelings towards me, I see it all. I can't thank you enough for always being there for me-_

Wheein let a soft sob and when her heel clicked on the floor, she hurried outside the building, she runs like her life depends on it, she didn't know what to do, she hasn't even said what she wanted to say and she already felt rejected. Cold night breeze brush her face, not until she noticed that the cold hitting her face is the tears falling from her eyes. She reached a bench near the oval and sat there as she calms herself.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths-"

* * *

_'Cause I love her with all that I am_   
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_   
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_   
_But I'd rather be here than on land_   
_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need_   
_And I'm out of my league once again_

**Yongsun's POV**

**Student Council Election**

Taeyeon stamped on both Yong and Wheein's candidacy form. "Good luck to both of you."

Yong just nodded and smile as she and Chorong made their way back to their table and Yongsun just felt thankful to Wheein, she walks passed Wheein's table and saw Wheein forgot her favorite pen, she knows it's her favorite because Wheein has been using the same pen for years now, she's just buying a refill on it, it's the cute black pen with a clay mold that looks like a cat on the tip of it, it's pretty cute, Yongsun smiled when she saw it, she slowed down and took the pen.

"Yong? What are you doing? Let's go, we still have one AP classes, we're going to be late."

"Ughh... I almost forgot." Yongsun said tucking Wheein's pen in her pocket.

"What's that?" Chorong asked as they exit the council office,

"What what?"

"That-" Chorong was about to peek through Yong's pocket when Yongsun pushed her away, "What's that? I saw you,"

"It's Wheein's pen, she forgot about it, this is important to her, I'll return it to her,"

"Jesus, Yong! You just saw her, like 10 minutes ago, and now you already missed her and doing all this shit so we can go to her, aren't you?"

"No, I need to return this, this is her favorite pen, let's go,"

"They're like on the other building Yong, we have AP Class!"

"Well, then go ahead, I'll just give this her,"

"Oh my gosh, just ask her out!"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm like not on her level you know, every teacher likes Wheein, like... she's so smart and-"

"You took AP Classes because of her so that you can see her once a month on AP classes meetings, you know you got a bit of a pea brain, but you still did it, if she likes you, no matter how dumb you are it's okay,"

"I am not dumb!"

"I'm just giving an example, Yong!"

"Still, don't call me that, I'll see you later, save a seat for me."

**Summer Break**

Yongsun exit the building and joined Chorong from the council and Byul from the varsity training who is waiting for her outside the office.

"Why are you carrying so much?" Byul asked as she slings her bag on her shoulders, "Let me help you carry those-"

"No no, it's fine, it's my painting from last night, I'm taking it home,"

"Yeah, then let me help you carry those-" Byul was about to take Wheein's painting out of Yong's hands so Yong shove her own painting on Byul's chest.

"Then carry that, be careful that's mine,"

"Then what about that? Let me carry both-" Byul was so insistent that Chorong needs to step in, Chorong snatched Wheein's painting.

"This is mine, don't you dare touch my masterpiece," Chorong said and Yongsun sighed in relief.

_Thank you_ she mouthed in Chorong's direction. "Let's go!" Yong said as she excitedly made their way home, as they were all walking, Chorong move closer to Yong. "Were you able to give Wheein the one you bought from the planetarium?"

Yongsun shakes her head. "I didn't get the chance to give it to her,"

"Why? You're just going to give her that, what's so hard about it?"

"What if she asked me why I'm giving her that?"

"Oh my god," Chorong said as she and Yong whisper to each other back and forth. "You're just going to ask her out, not marry her."

"Can you lower it down please, I'll eventually be able to give this to her, I'll just find the timing."

"Okay okay..."

**Sport Festival**

Yong watched Wheein exit the oval after talking to Irene, she looked at the clock and she still has few minutes before the relay starts, she made her way to Irene and the girl looked at her.

"Hi, Prez..." Irene said rolling her eyes.

"Are you still mad I beat you from the presidency?"

"No, I hate you because you took Wheein from me, she could've been my Vice and we would've win," Irene said and she laughs. 

"Well, sorry about it, speaking of Wheein, where is she going, do you know? I have some Student Council stuff to tell her..." Yongsun said and Irene looked at her suspiciously.

"She's practicing with the juniors for the archery after your relay, they are at the back of the gym," Irene said and Yongsun nodded. She went to the nearest vending machine and take a box of orange juice, Wheein's favorite drink. She made her way out when she saw Wheein talking to another junior, the first aider, Ahn Hyejin?, Yongsun just watches at them talking when the student-teacher assistant approached her.

"Yongsun, hey, the principal is asking for the schedule of activities for tomorrow, do you have it? I need it now." Yongsun rolled her eyes and looked at the TA.

"I don't have it."

"You're the council president? What do you mean you don't have it?"

"Exactly, I'm the president, I have the members keeping it. I also have a relay in 5 minutes, ask somewhere else,"

"Ugh-"

"Wait, I saw a council member over there, ask her..."

"Alright, alright," the TA made his way at the back of the gym and Yongsun saw the guy break the conversation happening between Hyejin and Wheein, she smiled to herself as she jogged back to the field for the relay.

**Year-End Celebration**

"Rongie!!" Yongsun called Chorong when she saw her by the end of the hallway.

"You're making me do illegal things!"

"But did you finished the list?! Let me see!" Yongsun said and she watches Chorong took the list out of her notebook. Yongsun made Chorong list all the council members and who they got from the box. "Wendy got Wheein's name?"

Chorong nodded, "-and look, Wheein got her name."

"Ugh!"

"Maybe they are destined-"

"Destiny? Let me ruin that real quick." Yongsun said as she drags Chorong to room 3's homeroom.

"Unnie? What are you two doing here."

"I got Yeri from the box, and I actually don't know what to give her, I heard that you two are close, maybe you wanted a switch?" Yongsun asked and Chorong just watches her friend lie so good like she was trained to do this from the womb.

"Are you sure? I got someone who kinda hard to give a gift to," Wendy said and Yongsun smile,

"It's fine,"

"Here..." Wendy gave Yong her paper, she smiled. "It's Wheein"

"Yes, it's fine, thank you."

"No, thank you, Unnie."

"Study hard! Thank you again." Wendy went inside and Yongsun can't even hide her smile.

"I fucking hate you..."

"Love you too, Rongie!"

**Exam Week**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm on my way back now to the office so we can go to the library together..."

_Hurry please_

"Just eat something first, Rongie, wait for me," Yongsun ended her call as she made her way to the SC Office when she saw Wheein walking, Yongsun smiled and tugged Wheein's bag.

"Hi, where are you going?" Yongsun asked smiling at Wheein

"Unnie! Oh, uhm, to the library-"

"I was going there too, we can go together!" Yongsun said happily and Wheein just thought why is she so full of life and energy every single day.

"Oh? Okay, sure." Wheein said as she shakes her head about her thoughts on Yongsun, though it made her feel a little bit sad that Yogsun will already be graduating next month.

"Oh!" Yongsun said a little bit too loud inside the library that made Wheein snapped out of her thoughts.

"Unnie... tone it down."

"Sorry... but look-" Yongsun pointing inside a crowded library. "There's no place for us to sit next to each other."

_next to each other_ rings to Wheein's ears, as she tensed up and look at Yong, should she suggest to just sit separately.

"I know a quiet place..." Wheein said and she immediately regrets it when Yongsun looked at her smiling.

"Really? Where is it?"

"To my house,"

"Oh, okay sure!"

**PROM**

"Ugh... this sucks," Yongsun said as she watches Wheein smiling and talking to Hyejin, as she and Chorong lurk outside the hall.

"I told you, you had a whole year, Yong..."

"This fucking sucks..."

"You fell in love with her, but your stubbornness made you lose your chance."

"It's just a crush anyway,"

"Hmm? Let me ask you something," Chorong said and Yong looked at her. "How bad are you feeling right now?"

"What even is that question-"

"Just answer me..."

"I want to vomit..."

"Okay... then answer this again... If Wheein is here, do you feel like you would immediately feel better?"

Yongsun looked in Wheein's direction longingly... "Yes... It will be so much better." Yongsun felt Chorong's hands on her shoulder.

"Then why can't you just admit it? You love her, and you want her, why are you letting her be happy with other people? Claim your girl, Yong-"

One member of the softball team walk to them and gave a piece of paper.

_Meet me in front of the computer lab - Byul_

Yong showed the paper to Chorong and her best friend shakes her head, "Just tell her..."

"I don't want to break someone's heart-"

"Then stop giving her false hope... tell her the truth, you owe it to her."

Yongsun nods, she took one last glance at Wheein's direction before making her way to the computer lab. There she saw Byul with flowers, she smiled.

"Did you ask for me? What is it that you need?" Yongsun asked and Byul steps forwards and gave her the flowers.

"Well...Uhm, we are graduating soon, Yong, we both got into the same University and I just wanted to tell you how I'm feeling right now..." Byul said and she took a deep breath. "Yongsun, I like you so much, I love you..."

Yongsun smiled and as she smells the flower, "I know, Byul, I am fully aware of your feelings towards me, I see it all. I can't thank you enough for always being there for me-" Yongsun stopped when she heard a sound from behind her, she looked back but she saw nothing, then she went back and looked at Byul. "-I'm really sorry, I can't, I can't see you more than a friend, Byul, you're my best friend, just like Rongie, but I don't feel that way about you, more than friends, no... I'm sorry."

Byul nods and smiles, "Okay, I mean... for four years, I have never seen you be head over heels over someone, I just shoot my shot you know?"

"Right..."

"Except for Wheein..." Byul said and Yongsun looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Is it her? The one you like?"

"I-"

"Come on... sometimes I saw you looking at her, even earlier when she was performing, you are head over heels to Wheein..."

"I'm sorry, Byulyi..."

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I don't know, she's on a different league you know... She is known outside the campus, she has top universities beg for her... How can I?"

"Hmm I see... Still... You should talk to her... You know what? Give her that..."

"What?"

"The flowers... Give that to her..."

"These are from you-"

"Okay, you have a point. Stil... Do it, before you regret it."

"Can I hug you?" Yongsun asked and Byul hugged her back. "Thank you for being understanding..."

"Yeah, I know... Now, go."

Yongsun went back to where she left Chorong, and her friend hugged her. "How did she took the news?"

"She's very understanding... you know her." Yongsun said and she looked to where she last saw Wheein, she's gone. "Where did she go?"

"Oh... she left right after you did, there's just only one exit from here tho, at the back door to the oval." Chorong said and Yong just nod. "Are you doing it?"

"Yeah, fuck it."

Chorong smiled and cupped Yong's face. "I am so proud of you..."

Yong went outside, and she thanked the school for letting the lights outside on. She saw Wheein on the other side of the oval on one of the bleachers. She took three deep breaths before making her way to the girl. Wheein was just sitting there, looking at the sky.

"Wheein..." Yong said and Wheein almost jumped from her seat. "Oh god, I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"Yeah..." Wheein held to her chest and for Yongsun it's the cutest shit she ever saw.

"I'm sorry... Can I?" Yong asked and Wheein nods so she took a seat next to her. "Why are you here?"

"I just went out to get some air, what about you?"

"Mustering some courage..." Yongsun said as she nervously laughs, then she mimics Wheein's posture. She leaned her back to the bleacher and looked up. "I'm graduating, I feel like it been a long year you know-"

"Unnie!!!" Wheein shouted and Yongsun looked to her side and then there she saw Wheein standing in front of her.

"Wheein, what are you-"

"I need you to listen to me..."

"Okay?"

Yongsun watch Wheein took deep breaths and what comes out to Wheein's mouth sounds like a music Yongsun wants to listen to over and over again...

"I like you, Yongsunnie..." Wheein said as Yong watch the other girl's chest heave. "No, I'm not expecting a reaction, I'm just stating the fact that I like you I've been in major denial for months now... you know what? Let me be fully honest, for years now... denying these feelings inside my heart but I'm done. I know you choose Byul Unnie already but I want to sleep tonight thinking that at least I did tell you how I feel... I like you there it's out in the world.

"Wheein-" Yongsun said as she grip her left chest with her hand, she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"I'm sorry, Unnie, I just...I like you and if you don't feel the same that is okay too, I'm not expecting you to like me back no one ever does. I just really want to tell you that, I'm sorry-" Wheein stopped and she stares at Yong, she can see tears forming around Yong's eyes.

"Will you now let me do something I always wanted to do?" Yongsun said as she takes a step towards Wheein.

"Huh?"

Yong grab Wheein's hands and placed it on her left chest. "I wonder how the hell someone could hear your thoughts and look at you smiling but not fall in love," Yongsun let go of Wheein hands and cupped the girl's face. "Wheein... I love you long before I had the guts to let you know... But I like you for a long time now, I always watch over you, I love all the times you were near me... sometimes I almost forgot to keep these feelings inside, it's so hard not to fall in love with you..."

"Unnie..."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Im sorry, what?"

"I asked if you like to go on a date with me."

"You're serious?"

"I've been a coward the whole time, I think I should start taking steps forward," Yongsun said and Wheein smiled.

"And this is your firsts step?"

Yongsun nodded and let a giggle, "Well, yes, as long as you don't have anything against waiting as I stumble my way there."

"Of course... I think we both waited long enough to start and complain now, don't you think?" Wheein said and Yongsun laughs. "I was convinced you would rather ask another popular student out."

"I would not know, my eyes are always on you the whole time..."

"Funny, how I always watch over you too, like your guardian angel..."

"We are each other's angel... I love that." Yongsun said and she pulled Wheein for a hug. "I feel much better now... so much better, thank you."

**+++END+++**

* * *

**AN:** How did you like it? I don't know, I just tried writing a fluff kskskskss I'm sorry. I also tried using other characters? So that I will have a choice who will make it to my next multi-chapter fanfic. Idk much about idols that will go together with Mamamoo tho. Anyway.. I hope you still enjoyed this! I'll see you in my next one... I HOPE *fingers crossed* I hope this one-shot didn't scare you away lmaoooo 

Please stream Not a Pop Song by Little Mix and Wanna be Myself by our girlies! <3


	3. Narcissus (1/2)

**AN: Hey, guys. I just came back to greet everyone a happy valentines day, I hope you spend this day with your loved one. I hope you like my special gift for you all. For my alien friend, I hope you like this too. Enjoy reading it!**

**I apologize for all the errors. I rushed it bec I thought I had time to write it by midnight but I enjoyed so much of my time watching a movie and I enjoyed and I did not regret it, so pls, just understand lol**

****TW // Minor Character Death****

* * *

**2021**

**Jeju Island, SK**

_Each day passes  
But I can't forget you  
Although our love is over  
I'll think of you tomorrow as well_

Wheein's driving the car as she can't help but smile watching an excited Hyejin sitting on the passenger seat of her car. 

Hyejin looks at Wheein suspiciously and Wheein just smiled. "After 3 years, it's finally done."

"It is, honey," Wheein cooed and look at Hyejin lovingly. 

"We can finally start a family..." Hyejin said and took her left hand and lift it to her face and showed Wheein their wedding ring.

"Aren't you being a bit too much? You waited three years after the wedding to finally decide to have kids?"

"Nooooo... This is our dream, right? To own a hotel and beach resort in Jeju? Now that we have that, we can finally have a new dream." Wheein nodded as Hyejin lectured her. "I can't still believe I married my best friend and now we are starting a family-"

"You are not crying in our car, honey, save the tears once we get there, alright?" Wheein said and Hyejin pouted. "I love you very much..."

"I love you too..." Hyejin said and she leaned and place a sweet kiss on Wheein's cheek. "This day is very special you know? I will remember this for the rest of my life."

"Because we will be living here for the rest of our lives, of course," Wheein said and Hyejin giggled.

"I also felt like you are getting more suffocated at home," Hyejin said and she just stares at Wheein.

"What do you mean?"

"Are my parents being too demanding for you?"

"Not really, I swear, I don't mind it."

"It's not okay, I hate it when they are telling you to quit painting. You love doing it and they're kind of controlling you-"

"Listen, like your parents, they just want me to provide for the both of us and-"

"No... you are not obliged to lose yourself in order to love me, always remember that." Hyejin said and Wheein nodded.

"You understand me more than I understand myself, sometimes I feel like you know what's best for me more than I do."

"You are lucky... to wife me."

"The best decision that I ever did in my life..." Wheein said and Hyejin smiled from ear to ear. "Were almost there," Wheein said and she pulled over to the side and took a blindfold on the backseat, and gave it to Hyejin. "Wear this,"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't let you visit here for a reason, I want this to be a surprise," Wheein said and she helps Hyejin wear the blindfold on her face.

"Hmm... Let's use this later."

Wheein almost choked and Hyejin just laughs beside her wearing the blindfold. "You're insatiable."

When finally parked the car in front of their resort and they were greeted by a really close friend of theirs. "Hyejinah... welcome home." Hyejin heard and her face lit up.

"Come here! You!" Hyejin shouted and Byul rushed to her and hugged her. "You're in on this too?"

"Yes, and I'll be working here too. I just can't say no to Wheein, you know that."

"I exactly know how that feels like... I said Yes for a lifetime with her." Hyejin said and she felt Wheein's hands on her waist. 

"Alright, honey... Please take some small steps," Wheein said as she guided Hyejin. Wheein slowly removed the blindfold from Hyejin's eyes and tears starts streaming down her face and the name by the entrance, _The Peninsula._ Wheein didn't give Hyejin time to cry and take everything in, as she starts dragging her wife inside. They were greeted by a lobby full of Wheein's paintings over the years. Places they've been to together, as if like it's Wheein's signature that every painting has a silhouette of Hyejin.

"This is too much..."

"They wouldn't know if they won't look at it very carefully," Wheein said and she grabs Hyejin's hands and turned her towards her. "I could create a museum just for you,"

"Please, don't do that," Hyejin said and Wheein laughs so as the crew that surrounds to greet them. "Now I feel bad I don't have anything, I thought we are just moving today." Hyejin pouted and Wheein smiled.

It seems to be a perfect start of a really beautiful story, isn't it? 

...It can be, but not for them.

"Honey, come on. I promise that we will be attending today." Hyejin said and Wheein just lay there on their bed as Hyejin fit her dress for the wedding of her cousin.

"They hated me anyway, I mean... I love you, I love your mom and dad. But the rest of your family doesn't like me at all."

"Because you're aloof, and that's okay, they'll understand."

"No, it's not, they talk behind my back, your parents forced to intervene on our wedding day, don't you remember that? Can you just... go alone?" Wheein said and Hyejin smile sadly and sat beside Wheein. She cups her wife's face and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, I'll just attend the ceremony and will be back tonight. If you change your mind let me know. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Wheein nodded, as she was on the brink of tears herself. "Honey, I'm so sorry. It's just... I'm not gonna have a good time around the people that did not like me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for how they are treating you. Hug me."

Wheein leans forwards and hugged Hyejin. "Please be home early, I don't want to miss you. I hate it."

Hyejin smiled and gave Wheein another kiss. "Now you're making me want to stay," Hyejin said and Wheein shakes her head. 

"They're your family, you should go. Should I drive you there?"

"Nope, just stay here and rest. I can take a cab." Hyejin said and Wheein held Hyejin's hand in a tight grip.

"I love you..."

"I love you very much..." Hyejin said and she tucked Wheein back to bed and kissed her forehead.

Wheein didn't know that that will be the last of them together... None of them knows... or saw it coming.

Wheein woke up with a loud banging on their door and she sits up to the bed and hurried to see a crying Byul on her doorstep. "Byul? Why are you crying? What's happening?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR PHONE?!!!" Byul shouted at her and walk past her and look around. Wheein lazily made a beeline on her desk and saw her phone with 30 missed calls from everyone. 

"Byul... tell me what happened," Wheein said as fear started hitting her. _please don't, please don't._ Wheein started dialing Hyejin's number but Byul grabbed the phone from Wheein's hand and utter the most ridiculous thing she could've ever said at that time.

"She's gone, Whee... Hyejin's gone. She-"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! I TOLD YOU I DONT WANT TO LEAVE HER. I WANTED TO STAY AT THE HOSPITAL BUT YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO GO HOME. NOW SHE'S GONE. SHE NEEDS ME THERE BYUL, SHE NEEDS ME THERE" Wheein pushed Byul to the ground, took the phone out of her hand and started dialing her number again. 

"She's still at the hospital if you want-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-"

Wheein stopped when she felt Byul take her for a strong hug that almost knocked her out of her feet as she cried on the floor with her friend telling her that she is the last person that Hyejin kept calling before she died.

When the words started sinking into Wheein that Hyejin, her wife, is gone, Wheein can't do anything, she can't even bring herself to stand up and drive herself to the hospital. Wheein screamed, Wheein wailed, Wheein cried and screamed again, as loud as she could. Wheein begged the almighty to wake her up from this nightmare. Wheein hoped that if Hyejin could hear her screaming on your way to heaven, she would turn around and come back to her... but she didn't. _Hyejinie left me alone... she left me... how can she do that to me?_

"If I have just gone with her... this wouldn't have happened... It's my fault. It's my fault..." Wheein cried repeatedly as Byul tries so hard to be strong for her.

Perhaps it is the greatest grief, after all, to be left on earth while the other half of you is gone...

* * *

**2026**

**Seoul, S.K**

_I cant erase you but I have to let you go_

"What the fuck is this?" Yong's manager barged into her apartment at the earliest hour in the morning.

"Can't you wait until lunchtime? It's too fucking early!"

"Well, haven't you thought it's too fucking late for you to be partying last night?" Her manager said and she pulled the covers from Yong. "Look at you! You have a name to protect, Yong! What is so hard to understand?! You're an idol, why are you acting like this?"

"Can you just... give me a break," Yongsun said as she pulls the cover and tried to go back to sleep.

"You are getting it." Her manager said and Yongsun looked at her. "We will be postponing your comeback and our company will cover the fees for the production of your movie. We stopped the production now. Can you fucking act your age? You're so fucking talented but you're an awful person, Yong." Her manager said and Yongsun sighed. "We already released a notice on your Solar website of the cancellation of all your schedule this month,"

"What you're sending me overseas again to let the scandal died down?"

"No, your parents are waiting for you. They said you should stay with them in Jeju for a while."

"Nooooo, I don't want to stay there. It's boring and-"

"Well, you are not going there for a vacation. All you have to do is to keep a low profile as we fix this shit again for you. We are not booking shows for you anymore if you keep doing this."

"I know you can't do that, but please can you send me anywhere but there? Just... not with my parents."

"Yong, you need parental intervention, yes, at this age, you need that. You're at your peak, please don't waste it. Easy with the alcohol, will you?"

"Are you saying that I'm an alcoholic?"

Her manager raised her phone and showed you the article written about her this morning, "Is this a doing of a nonalcoholic person? Exactly. Pack your bags, we booked a private jet for you. Low profile. Low Profile. Please."

"Ugh... alright."

* * *

**2026**

**Jeju Island, SK**

Wheein is having her breakfast at her penthouse when she heard a knock on the door, she looked at her doorway ,and its Byul carrying folders of paper for her to sign. "Can't it wait for me at the office?"

"Nope, you're supposed to sign this yesterday and you didn't even come to work... Ma'am."

"I'm sorry, you know when it is near, I just really wanted to you know-"

"I get that, Whee, believe me, but you know... you're here, and you have all this responsibility, you have employees and a business to run."

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." Wheein said and Byul came to her and made her sign some papers.

"By the way... Will you go out with us tonight? The ppop-upbars are back, come on! Let's unwind, what do you think?"

"I'd rather be home, and sleep-"

"Wait wait wait..." Byul walked over to the side of the room where she saw Wheein's aisle and art table laid out. "Good for you, Whee. Good for you, for at least trying."

"I am aware that its already been 5 years, you know? She would want me to go on my life,"

"I'm so proud of you, I hope you know that. I missed her too, its always been the three of us, always... I'm happy your are trying to even you know paint again-"

"To be fair, I haven't touch any of it yet-"

"All of those, being out of that sad sad basement, is already something to celebrate for... so tonight? Come on!"

"Okay..."

"Okay?" Byul asked for confirmation and Wheein nodded.

Wheein made it to the pop up bars along the coast as she tries and search for Byul and her friends on the tables set up. She was looking around and saw a lot of things, even a lady kicking a poor sand castle but then her attention is immediately caught by- "WHEEIN!!!"

Wheein heard a loud voice calling for her and she immediately went to that direction shaking her head, "Thanks, now everybody here knows my name."

"That's the plan, man! You? Getting laid-"

"Oh no no no no, I came here to drink, not that okay? Jeez,"

"Then drink, here!" Byul said shoving a bottle of beer on Wheein's hands. "Bottoms up, Whee!"

Yongsun run away from home on her first night at Jeju, she knew better, but why she still decided to be sent here than abroad? As soon as she set foot on their vacation house, she heard her mom nagging to her, she's still treated like a kid at the age of well...35. "Ugh!" Yong let her frustration out on a sand castle she just passed by as she kick the living hell out of it. 

She then heard noises from the coast and decided to make her way to the lights, and she saw its a pop up bar by the coast. She smiled. This is something that can help her get through the night, for sure.

Yongsun made sure that her sunglass and cap is in place before approaching the bar, "Give me something that can knock me out,"

"Coming right up!" The bartender tend to her fast and she just smiled, then she opened her phone and read some news and stories about her. Her name is still in heat. She closed her phone and she heard music playing at the small stage at the center of the bar. It's her song, playing. She smiled.

"Uhm-"

"Come on, Whee! You can do it!" A lady shouted cheering- Yong assumed- her friend and her shy friend just shakes her head.   
  
"Hi, everyone, uhm I'll be singing this song for someone and I hope she can hear this right now, I just wanted to say that I miss her so much... and I still love her very much!"

"WE LOVE YOU HYEJINAH!!!!" The lady shouted again and the friend smiled. Yong grab her drink from the bar and walk closer to the lady who's about to sing _"Morning"_ a ballad from her latest album.

Yong thought it was a sweet gesture, and she smiled as she listens to the girl singing the song. She didn't even notice that her drink is done and she suddenly felt her tears traced down her face.

Yong always thought that she lost her love for singing, though this song hold a special meaning, she felt she's not translating the emotion anymore, but when she heard the girl sing the song, it feels like she was hit by a train of emotion all of a sudden. How can a stranger, sing her song better than her? She went to the bar, drop her glass and ordered another drink. She was silently seated by the bar when she saw the girl who sang her song stood up. She followed her with her eyes, "Please, come here..." Yong whispered to herself and as if the almighty still listens to her after all the shit she has done, the girl walk towards her.

"Can I have 6 more beers, please. Thank you." Wheein said and she felt like someone is staring at her. She looked over to her side and the crazy lady by the sand castle is sitting right next to her, Wheein moved to the next stool beside her to keep her distance but the lady followed her. She moved again, but then the lady followed. "Excuse me, please, don't do that. Not cool. Go back kicking sand castles or something."

Yongsun scoffs from her seat, as she ever slightly lowered her eye glass. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I had a long day, excuse me-" Wheein was about to move to the other side of the bar when the lady grabbed her by the arms. "I SAID-"

"I'm Solar, you just literally sung my song," Yongsun said and she lowered her sunglass completely revealing her face. Wheein looked at her, observing her face.

"No way..."

"Yup, in flesh. Nice meeting you-" Solar offered her hands and Wheein found herself taking her hand and introducing herself to the idol.

"Wheein. I apologize, again."

"Yeah, its nothing," Yongsun said putting back her sunglasses on. "Want to buy me a drink?"

Wheein smiled. Took the 6 pack of beers and paid for it. "No, I'm sorry, but have a nice night, Solarnim."

Yongsun laughs and shakes her head. "Wow... Rejected huh?"

"No, its not like that... I'm not really-" Wheein stopped when she saw her friends waving at her direction, Byul doing a kissing sign on her hands, their other friend cheering from a far, they waved goodbye leaving Wheein at the bar. Yongsun turned around and saw her friends cheering and leaving, that made Yong smile.

"Are you sure they're your friends?"

"Hundred percent." Wheein said as she gritted her teeth and sighed. "Do you drink beers?"

"I drink any thing." Yongsun answered and Wheein nodded. 

"Alright, follow me." Wheein said and she walk out of the bar, Yongsun just didn't say anything as she silently followed Wheein. They went to the quiet side of the shore, their feet almost meeting the calm waves of the sea, "I hope here is fine."

"It's perfect..." Yongsun said as she sat next to Wheein. She took her cap out of her head with her sunglasses and set it aside.

"Why did you follow? You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer you know?"

"Nah... I could slam you to the ground if I want to." Yongsun said confidently and Wheein laughs.

"Right, I watched your action movie, you really did your stunts?"

"I did yeah." Yongsun said as she stretch her arms. "Pass the beer."

"What are you doing here? Of all places, why Jeju?" Wheein asked as she opens her beer.

"I was forced to be here. Another scandal in Seoul, and my management decided to throw me away for a while. Not my first rodeo."

"I see..."

"What about you?"

"I'm not a celebrity..." Wheein said and Yongsun shrugged.

"Better... I'm sick of it. You know? I don't enjoy it anymore."

"Is that why you're acting like that?"

"Like what?" Yongsun is ready to get offended but Wheein just gave her a smile. "Ya!"

"What?"

"Continue, I'm acting like what?"

"Like you're not passionate about what you're doing anymore." Wheein said and this caught Yong off guard. Most of the time people will tell her she acts like a kid, or she's immature at her age, this is an answer she did not expect. "I mean dont get me wrong, you can be acting so unruly and still be passionate of your art, but as an artist myself, yeah, I kind felt that for years from you."

"Tell me more,"

"My wife, she's a fan-"

"You're married? Oh! Of course, people like you are married."

"Yes, I am."

"But you dedicated the song-uhm... Are you guys still married?"

"She died."

"Oh?"

"She's a fan of yours, so she loves all your songs, we listen to it together, we even watch one of your shows in Seoul when we went there for a vacation. When she pass away, your records are left with me, so I kind of continued listening to it, and I kind of still buy your new ones but its not like the ones you're doing before, I kind of felt that you lost your love on your work along the way... as an artist myself, I found myself on a same position, when my wife died. I totally get that..."

"Alright, that's it." Yong said and Wheein looked at her. 

"Huh?"

"I missed talking to people like you, wow. Thank god I was casted away on Jeju... and please, call me Yong, its my name after all. Solar is a stage name."

"Okay, sure, Yong." Wheein said and Yongsun smiled and nodded. "So... what about you? What happened?"

"Oh... I lost my brother, I love him dearly... He's sick, I lost him and I feel like I lost a part of me when he died."

"It's true you know... that when you love someone, a partner, a family, as long as you strongly feels for someone, whether you like it or not, they will take a part of you... I didn't have you know, a family, but Hyejin never treat me like a runaway... she didn't run away from me, like the other people in my life, she befriended me, and she became a part of me... When she died, I feel like a part of me died with her... did you get that?"

"I somehow knows how that feels like... yeah. I get that." Yongsun raised her bottle and Wheein just stares at her. "Can we cheers to that?"

"What? Losing someone we love?"

"Of course not... let's cheers for meeting someone who knows what we are going through. It's refreshing." Yongsun said and Wheein did raised her glass for that. "Thanks for hanging out with me, you know, even if you don't like me."

"What?"

"Because I ruined the sand castle earlier," Yongsun said as she pouts and it made Wheein laugh.

"Oh? I'm sorry if I came across like that, I didn't meant to... I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but I like you, Yong, I like you a lot, a lot more than Solar. You actually do have a personality."

"I do huh?"

"Hey... I mean it's getting colder here, do you want to go to my place?"

"Do you swear you're not a serial killer though?" Yongsun asked and Wheein smiled as she offered her hands to Yong to help her stand up.

"No, I'm not." Wheein said as she help Yong dust her skirt.

"Alrighty then, let's go..."

Wheein and Yong just walk along the streets as they talk about each other, something they never did before with anyone, maybe it really is easier to say things to a stranger, because there will be no judgement at all, and even if there is, you don't care, because they didn't mean a thing to you.

"Maria Peninsula?"

"That's her christian name, I used it..."

"Oh???? So you own this? This whole thing?" Yong asked and Wheein nodded. "Wow..."

They entered the lobby and Yong walk pass the paintings, taking mental note of everything, she saw every painting were signed by "-wi", and if Wheein really painted those things, she definitely wanted to praised the girl. They reached the floor and Wheein let her enter the room. "It's kind of untidy, I'm sorry, I hope you don't1-"

"Oh so you really painted those? The paintings outside?" Yong asked as soon as she saw the aisle and the art table sitting on the far side of the room. 

"Yeah..."

"And you haven't painted since she died?" Yong asked and Wheein shakes her head. 

"Wine?"

"Oh! More drinks? Yes, please." Yong said and Wheein took two glasses and filled hers and Yong with wine. Wheein and Yong just talk and laugh and cry the whole night.

"No, Wheein, but listen to this, doesn't it bother you? That some people refuse to see the good in you that they choose to only focus on your faults and mistakes? I mean, I'm a pretty fucking great actress and a singer, but all of that, out of the window when I just decided to drink my heart out one night." Yongsun asked as they were talking about Yong's scandals over the years and Wheein just shrugs.

"Why should it? It actually doesn't bother me, you know? I always say to myself that were all bad in someone's story, don't you think?" Wheein asked and she saw Yongsun just thinking of what Wheein just said. "For example, my wife, I could be a protagonist and a love interest in her story, but I could be an antagonist on someone else's story... her relative, they sure don't like me, because I was a runaway, I runaway from home and just do art to get by everyday, and they expect Hyejin to marry some rich businessman, you know, but she fought for me... I can anything to anyone."

"Hmm that's a really good point you know. It's just sucks, that I wasn't even myself for years now and nobody noticed, its like they told you they love you, but they didn't love you enough, or cared for you enough to notice that you are going through something..."

"That's why when you meet someone who understands you, make sure you hold unto them, they are rare. I did found mine, but she was taken away from me."

"Does my song remind you of her?" Yongsun asked, when she noticed that Wheein can't stop talking about her wife, and she was just curious why Wheein choose that song to sing earlier.

Wheein laughed, because well... everything does remind her of Hyejin. "Everything reminds me of her... when she took me in, I build my whole life around her."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead, we already says too much about us, why stop now?"

"You might don't want to let go of her yet, but Wheein, there will come a time that you will find it necessary to let things go, to let her go... simply for the reason that they are heavy, and it's preventing you from moving forward, or even taking a step forward, they're heavy..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes we don't want to heal because the pain is the last link to what we've lost... you'd rather get hurt every single day of your life, that face the fact that she's gone and she'll never comeback..." Yongsun said and Wheein just stared at her... silence. They are just sipping on their glasses for a whole minute, and then Yong asked "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing..."

"Wheein..."

"Hmm?"

"I've always liked quiet people, because you never know if they're dancing in a daydream or if they're carrying the weight of the world, that's why I'm asking you... What's on your mind?" Wheein shakes her head, Yong saw her that Wheein must have keeping herself from crying."Did I hurt you? When I said those things?"

"I miss her so much... just talking to you now, Yong. I feel like I'm cheating on her, and she's not even here, she's not even going to see me. I don't know..."

Yongsun scoots over to Wheein and the girl felt her whole world is about to explode when she started hearing booming sound coming out from her chest. "What do you want, Wheein?" Yongsun lift her hands and brushed it over Wheein's crying face.

"I can't decide if I need to fuck, or cry, or bleed, or all of them-" Wheein was stopped from her words when Yong suddenly kissed her lips.

"Let's do the one that feels good... how's that sound?" Yongsun said and she stood up, Wheein looked up, staring at Yong's face as she still sits on her couch. Yongsun stretched her hands infront of Wheein and Wheein took Yong's hands. She pulled Wheein to stand and the girl followed. "Where's your room?"

"Behind you." Wheein said and she finds herself taking a big gulp as she let those words out of her mouth.

Yong laced her hands with Wheein as she leads the way inside Wheein's room. "Do you want it with me?"

"But I don't... love you."

"Does it matter?"

"Does it?"

* * *

**2 day after**

_Were broken like glass_   
_my broken heart cannot be healed so it disappears_   
_From the hurt me, from the hurt you_

Wheein's in her office when she heard a knock on the door. "Whee? There's a Yong at the lobby, should we let her in?"

"Huh?"

"Yong? I don't know. She just said you'll know."

"Yes, let her in. Thank you, Byul." Wheein fixed her hair and her clothes before Yong reached her office. 

"Hi." Yong greeted, and just like the last time, she removed her disguise as soon as she entered Wheein's room.

"Hi. Uhm... Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I had something to do yesterday that's why I didn't wait for you to wake up. I spent the whole day with my family, it's actually my brother's birthday yesterday so we visited him, I came here to let you know that I enjoyed it, and I would like to ask if you want to hang out with me tomorrow? At my place?"

"Oh?!Phew!" Wheein let a relieved sigh as she let a nervous giggle. "I really thought that I did bad, that's why you left and didn't even know how to reach you, yeah."

"You think I ghosted you?"

"Well... I have no idea, you just left so, it looks like that to me."

"I'm sorry about that..." Yong said and she walk closer to Wheein. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Don't you think we are taking this too fast? What even are we?"

"Is that important to you?"

"It is? Yes. I never had anyone but Hyejin, so... you know."

"Okay." Yong kissed Wheein on the cheek. "Slow then."

Wheein smiled. "Okay..."

"Tomorrow? My place?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

And from that, let's say that they are inseparable for at least two weeks. Yong's parents loved Wheein, and Wheein also introduced Yong to her friends that made Byul so shocked she can't even stop talking about her for a week!

Wheein and Yong were cuddling at Wheein's place after they rode Wheein's boat earlier. They were just spending they afternoon to rest when Yong received a call. "Who's that?"

"My manager, hold on." Yongsun said as she sat up on the bed and Wheein just watched her from her spot.

"Hello?"

 _Hi, Yong! Are you dreading being there already?_ her manager ask and Yong giggled as she looked at Wheein softly giggling as she listens to the conversation.

"Not really, I am quiet enjoying my stay here."

_What? Did you tied your parents on your basement?_

"No, what made you call?"

_I'm actually just going to check in if you're doing fine, seems like you are. That's all._

"Are you all finally concerned about me?" Yong asked and Wheein nudged her, shaking her head.

_Well... whatever is keeping you busy there you better wrap it up, I'll meet you at the airport two weeks from now._

"Oh?"

_Yeah, is there anything wrong?_

"Nothing."

_Alright, I'm having your condo cleaned right now, that's why I called. I'll see you in two weeks._

Yongsun cut the call short and looked at Wheein. "See? I thought she was really concerned."

"Comeback here." Wheein said and Yongsun crawled back to where she was at 5 minutes ago. "You're going back in two weeks."

"I had to, it's work."

"I know..."

"Take me on a date the day after tomorrow?" Yong said as she placed soft kisses on Wheein's cheeks. Yong felt the heaviness of the room, but she really doesn't know what to do at the moment, or how she would tell Wheein that she wanted to continue her relationship with her, she needs to do something.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I'm going away with my parents, we have something to do tomorrow. So... date, Wheein? Yes?"

"Sure, Yong. Whatever you want."

"You don't want it?"

"I want it... so bad." They kissed and both drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Even the moment we said good bye, it got me worried_   
_what kind of rumors would torture me? I'm scared_

"Isn't this too much for a date, Yong?" Wheein asked as she went inside Yong's bedroom, with a whole set up where they can just lay like on a picnic and watch a movie together, "I mean... with lights and all."

"Too much? I have two weeks left here, I want to spend it with you and create beautiful memories with you."

"I like this Yong, thank you." Wheein said and she gave Yong a kiss. 

But even before the movie hit the 30 minute mark, Wheein and Yong are already naked on the floor, as they catch each other's breath. Yong took the remote and turned the TV off. "You wanted the privacy huh?" Wheein asked and Yong slap her on the arms. "Be careful, Yong."

"What?"

"Your smile... You look like you're about to fall in love." Wheein said and Yong fell into silence.

"Don't talk over me, okay?" Yong said as she lean in closer to Wheein, "I want to tell you something, but I can't do that when these fuckers crying over the TV isn't it?"

"What is it?"

"Wheein?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it?" Yong lowered her head and rest it on Wheein's bare chest. "Does your heart even recognize me?"

"Yongsun..."

"I know that we aren't labelling whatever this is, but I just want to know, did you ever even just a split second, have you ever wanted to say I love you to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Wheein asked and Yong just wanted to cry, but she knows she can't forced Wheein to feel something to her if there's none.

"Wheein... I'm seriously on the verge of falling for you and that means its not just your emotions that you're playing with..."

"Yong, please-"

"I'm not even going to replace Hyejin, okay? But I don't know if I should or should not invest feelings in you, I want to, but at the same time I don't want to be hurt too..."

"Yes, Yong... There are definitely days that I almost say the word to you. But I can't I'm scared..."

Yong sat up as she tries to cover her body with the blanket from the floor. "Scared of what? Why do you keep holding unto her? She's not coming back, I am here. I'm alive. I want to love you, but I can't, because there's someone who owns your heart, I don't want to take it from her, I want you to give it to me..."

"Am I ready? To move on from her?"

"Yes you are! But you are not letting yourself move on! The ones left behind should live even harder. Wheein, you might cry from time to time but you should smile a lot and cheer up. It's been years, you are obligated to do that in return for the love you're receiving now. Do you want love me? Are you even going to allow yourself to love me?"

"Yongsun, I keep tumbling in and out of love with myself. The process of self healing takes much longer than I thought it would but I know that I will get there one day... I still blamed myself for not driving her that day, I still do. It's the guilt that is eating me alive."

"Then fight it! Wheein, let me love you... please..."

"Who am I that you would put your heart on the line for me?"

"I want someone like you in my life."

"I am broken, Yong..."

"I am broken too... Free yourself." Wheein stood up and Yong just watched her dress up. "I fucked it up, I fucked it up huh?" Yong is now crying and Wheein looked at her. 

"Come with me..."

"What?"

"It's 3AM Wheein, where are we going?"

"Dress up."

"You're scaring me."

"Get dress and come with me," 

Yongsun and Wheein took a quiet car ride to Wheein's place, Yongsun felt that she just broke their little bubble of romance when she started talking about real feelings with Wheein. She just want to take it all back, she should've waited...

They entered Wheein's place and first thing Yong saw was a canvass, the canvass that is sitting on Wheein's aisle for month is not blank anymore... Yong saw a reflection of her face on the canvass and she looked at Wheein.

"When you and your parents were away yesterday, I finally did finished something... after 5 years Yong. I'm finally able to paint again."

"Wheein..."

"You want to know the truth, Yong? The truth? I like you... a lot. More than I've like anyone for a long time and to be honest it kinda scares me, no, scratch that, it scares the hell out of me..." Wheein started and Yongsun felt like something is jackhammering her chest. "I dont want to screw up what we have whatever it is and I've fallen pretty damn hard for you I just hope that whatever happens we don't ruin what we had before all this happened, the truth? Yeah, I think I love you."

"You do?" Yongsun asked as she slowly walk towards Wheein and the girl just nods.

"I think... I deserve to be happy too."

"You deserve it so much, we'll make it work."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

They both woke up around noon and they were having brunch when the door opened. "Jeez, can't you knock?" Wheein shouted as soon as she saw Byul coming in.

"You're here?"

"It's my house?"

"Oh no, well, Wheein, its noon and aren't you meeting Hyejin's parents at the cemetery?" Byul asked as she placed Wheein's packages at the table.

"What day is today?"

"It's the 16th, Whee. It's Hyejin's 5th death anniversary." Byul said and Wheein felt she has sinned. She grab her phone and its not turning on.

"Whee, calm down, it's still noon, you'll have-"

"STUPID PHONE!" Wheein threw her phone and Yong kept telling her to calm down.

"Wheein, I'm pretty sure Hyejin will understand if you came in a little late this year-" Yongsun stops when Wheein stormed out of her house knocking over the painting Wheein painted off Yong. Byul pick it up and saw Wheein's first from ages.

"She drew you..."

"She did..." Yong took the canvass out of Byul's hands and dust the painting. "But I can never compare huh?"

"That's a big step for her, Yong. I hope you can see that. It's the guilt."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened? How did she die?"

"It was December 14, 2021. It was Hyejin's cousin wedding, they hated Wheein. They don't like her-"

"Yeah, she told me about that."

"They're suppose to go together, but Wheein didn't want to. So Hyejin drive herself to the wedding, but she didn't make it home."

"Wait... Where is the wedding?"

"It's near the residential, you know... the beach houses part."

"What happened?"

"Someone's overspeeding and Hyejin tries to go the other way but her car slammed through a big three, she arrived at the hospital alive because she was able to call 911 but she died two days later, Wheein blamed herself because if she just gone with her and drive her there it wouldn't have happen."

"What happened to the overspeeding car?"

"They never found the car, there are no CCTVs in the area and the police didn't even pursue the case, Wheein had no one to blame but herself."

"Excuse me... Uhm... I'll just, I'll be back once Wheein does."

"Wait, Yong, the painting." Yongsun grabs the painting from Byul's hand and hurried out and drive off.

"No...No...No..." The only words Yong uttered as she step on her gas.

* * *

**14 DECEMBER 2021**

**JEJU ISLAND, S.K**

_I sugar coat it by saying I'm leaving because I love you  
and I say goodbye as I wipe my tears  
As I held the crying you, I was thinking  
hiding my selfish face  
with endlessly sad eyes, goodbye once again_

"Noona? How far are you?" Yonggi asked as she sat on their front porch on his wheel chair talking to her sister on the phone.

 _I'm five minutes away from you little brother!_ Yongsun said as she smile holding a puppy on her arm. 

"What's that? I heard something barked?! Did you bring me a dog, Noona?"

 _I can finally see your handsome face! Wave for me!_ Yongsun said on the line and her car finally stopped at the front of their beach house.

"Noona!!!" Yonggi wheeled himself on his way to Yongsun and Yong hugged him so tight.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, it was timed with my international dates, I haven't got a chance to fly back here. You look extra handsome today."

"Thank you, I was waiting for you. I miss you so much. Where's the puppy?"

"Here." Yong gave the puppy to his brother.

"What's her name?"

"Yongki... Did you like it?"

"I love it so much! Thank you, Noona!" Yonggi said as he can't stop kissing the dog. Yong let the maids carry her things as she wheeled her younger brother inside. "Noona..."

"Yup?"

"I went to the doctors last week..."

"And?"

"They told me that I am so strong for holding on for so long... That I can still make it for months if I keep it up."

"That's good, see? You've been a really good boy." Yongsun said as she pats her brother on the head.

"But it hurts... sometimes... it hurts so much." he said and Yong kneeled infront of him.

"How can I make you feel better?"

"Can you stay here for a while? and spend time with me?"

"Of course... I can do that." Yongsun said and her brother smiled at her. It was 8PM that day, when they were hanging out, Yongsun received a call from her team that she needs to head back to Seoul as soon as possible because of some urgent matters.

"But you said you can stay?"

"I do, yes, but it's urgent... I'll be back."

"You told me that last time, you came back 3 months after."

"Yonggi, can you just call mom and dad? I'm sure they miss you."

"But I want to spend time with my sister..."

"I'll be back, I promise..." Yongsun said and she can see that her brother's breathing became erratic. "Okay okay... Yong... Look at me and breathe slowly, slowly sweetie, can you do that-"

"But... you're... still... leaving..."

"Hey hey stay with me... stay with me..." Yongsun said talking to her brother. "READY MY CAR! READY MY CAR OPEN THE GARAGE!" She shouted to their house's staff and they immediately did. She took her brother off the wheelchair and carried him at the backseat of her car. "PLEASE CALL DR. CHOI AND TELL HIM WE'LL MEET HIM BY THE ENTRANCE NOW."

"Noonaaaa... I can't.... Breathe..."

"Focus... Focus... Alright? We're gonna get there..." Yongsun carried the minioxygen tank to Yonggi side and gave him the oxygen mask. "Don't talk and focus on your breathing, we've been here before a lot of times now, alright?" Yongsun said as she fumbled with her keys. "We'll be there in no time okay?" Yongsun drive off the drive way as she drive on a quiet road to the hospital which is 12kms away from the beach house. "Fuck! Come on!" Yongsun kept accelerating their speed, she can't almost see the road as tears clouded her face, she kept staying still driving while she glance at her brother at the back.

"It hurts..."

"I SAID DON'T TALK GADDAMIT!!!!"

Yongsun speed up again and she decided to go on a one way street by the coast, there's not driving there at this hour so she might as well take the short cut. As Yong prepared for a turn and cut a corner, it happens so fast when a light flash her eyes that blinded her for a split second. She step hard on the breaks and pulled the emergency break on her side. She look over to the back and saw her almost lifeless brother. She looked on her rear mirror and saw a car slammed by the three. Yongsun was about to exit the car when her brother called for her.

"Noona, I love you... I'm sorry."

Yongsun locked her doors and starts her car once again and continued on her way, "Hold on for me okay? Please?"

"Please, take care..."

"No! no! no! no!" Yongsun said and when she finally reached the hospital, a team of medical staff hurried to her car and check on her brother. He was dead on arrival. Yong sat at the side of the walk as she watch them wheel his brother inside. 

"Ma'am, do you want to come in? You have to fill up some papers for Mr. Kim..."

Yongsun can't answer them as she cries at the corner, her phone rings and it's her manager. She turned off the phone and through it on the ground that broke the phone in pieces. "FUCK YOU! FUCK EVERYONE OF YALL!"

Then she saw an ambulance came in, she approached some of the nurses and asks "What happened to her?"

"Her car slammed to a tree just 5 minutes away from here..."

"Is she okay?" Yongsun asks in shaky breathes.

"She's alive..."

"Oh thank god, who is she?"

"The only daughter of the Ahns, excuse me." Yongsun watch everything happen to her eyes and thank the god that she's alive... 

...but she's not, she died two days later.

* * *

**30 DECEMBER 2026**

**JEJU ISLAND, S.K**

_I didn't expect the times we loved  
and the end where we said goodbye to being any different  
but you need to forget me  
and I'll leave you_

"Wheein? Yong's downstairs... I think she's leaving today." Byul said by Wheein's office door and Wheein nodded.

"Let her in."

"I guess we're over... It's been two weeks, I heard nothing from you." Yongsun said as soon as she entered the office. Wheein stood up and looked at her.

"So were you..."

"Okay, I guess this is it huh?" Yongsun said and her words taste bitter on Wheein's mouth. "Do you still love her?"

"How many times-"

"DO YOU?"

"Yes!"

"Wheein... I just do not want to see you live a life controlled by others. It is really not worth living like that. If you can't step out of her shadows, I hope you're prepared to live like that for the rest of your life..." Yongsun said as she gathers every courage she needs. "You know, being with you, I find myself telling you all of my secrets... but this time you became one."

"What do you mean?" Wheein asked, confused.

"If I had known... that I caused her death, I wouldn't have tried so hard to know you. If I had known my brother and Hyejin died because of me, I would not have been so greedy of your love. If I had known it was her that night, I wish to not have met you at all. If only I could wake up without remembering any of this... I will."

"You?"

"I was trying to save my brother that night... he had an episode because I was about to break a promise-" Yong's voice breaks inbetween. "-I promised to stay and yet there I am leaving. I was trying everything I can to save him that night, because if he dies, I would blame myself for the rest of my life... and he did." Yongsun said and Wheein just looks at her. "Hyejin was there too, I didnt know that it was her, I left her, because my brother is in pain. I could've save her, but I didn't, when she was rushed... I was there... I asked the nurses and they said she's alive, it never occured to me that she would die two days later..." Yongsun pulled something from her pocket. "It was my dashcam from that night... do whatever you want with it..."

"I wanna hurt you... I want to blame you..."

"Then do it. I protected what I want to protect that night, now I need to pay for it. I have no regrets. I tried saving my brother, and that is my priority that night." Yongsun said but she's not hearing anything from Wheein. "But I still love you... I want to be greedy and own you... But I will choose to leave you behind not because there was no love, but because there is a lot of love. I disgust you, I can accept that, I'm the one who killed the love of your life..."

"If I had not met you at all, we could've save each other from hurting this much."

"Good bye, Wheein..." Yongsun said as she turned around, close the doors and walk away from the person that she treasured the most.

Wheein left in her office, standing, as she held tight on the memory card in her hand. She looked at it, snap it in half. "You always ask me if I still love her, but you never ask if I love you more than her... I love you, I love you, Yong... I love you so much, Yong... I hate myself for loving you this much even after everything that I heard, I still love you..." Wheein cried, and kneeled. She wishes she could say those words out loud but all she can do is desperately try to swallow the lump in her throat as she watches her walk away.

**++++++**

**There's a pretty ending provided next chapter :)**


	4. Narcissus (2/2)

**AN: This is the true Valentine gift, an alternate ending :) She wants to share the happy ending with everyone! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you hate the previous chapter! Hahahaha. Thank you so much for supporting me even if I'm inactive at the moment. <3**

* * *

**2028**

**JEJU ISLAND, S.K**

_**Without being able to erase the memories of when we first met** _

_**I'm comforting you, saying not to get hurt as I said goodbye...** _

"Wheein?" Byul said peeking inside of Wheein's office. "There's people from Seoul downstairs."

"And? Are we out of rooms?"

"Ugh, fuck it. It's Yong. They're filming a show here. She wants to talk to you. Should I? Just tell me, I won't let her..."

"I'll meet her at my place, tell her to go straight upstairs," Wheein said and she waited for Yong for a bit. When she heard a knock on the door, she prayed that her feelings should not show. "Yong..."

"Wheein, it was nice seeing you again... and not be in jail. Thank you."

"It's fine... let's not open a closed wound."

"I know it's been two years, but it has always been you..." Yongsun said and Wheein was about to talk but Yongsun stopped her. "I'm always the talker so let me talk..."

"Go ahead..."

"When we were apart, I always longed for you. My heart got torn up just thinking about you, it's so hard... we spend like what? Two weeks together? I did not know why the fuck I invested a lot of feelings for you during that time."

"What? You came here to tell me, you regret all of it?"

"I will never regret you, or say that I wish I'd never met you, because two years ago, you were exactly what I needed... Still is."

"Cut the bullshit, Yong."

"What? It's not like I'm lying here? I'm always the one, who makes the first move, always the one who tell how I feel. You never talked Wheein. You never let me in."

"So what now? You're the only one who's hurting? Who invested feelings in this relationship? IF it is a relationship?" Wheein asked and Yong actually took a step back. "I'm fucking scared, Yong! I'm scared that when I see you again that all those feelings will come rushing back. I don't know if those will be good or bad feelings. You are not the only one who got hurt here."

"Can I have you back then?"

"After all of our history? You want us to get back together?! Are you crazy? Get over me!"

"But what if I never get over you?! What if I continue to wake up every day of my fucking life and want you so badly that my bones shake so much that they feel like they're going to break?! Wheein?! WHAT?! What if I keep waiting for a call or a text or a sign from God that never comes. What if you were really the one for me, but I wasn't for you? What do I do? God, Wheein... I miss you so much..." Yongsun said and she swears that she wouldn't cry, but here she is, pouring her heart out again for Wheein.

"I cried over you for days..."

"I know, Byul kept in touch."

"Then why didn't you reach out to me? Why didn't you give me the closure I needed? You just left, walk away, didn't even let me speak." Wheein said and Yong just gave her a sad smile.

"Because I'm hurting too... Because I'm afraid that if I see you crying in front of me I'll apologize and beg for you back but I cant do that, can I? I cant hurt you anymore, more than I already have. We were both so hurt that day. I was forced to let go of you, the person I love the most because, I caused you a great pain, a pain that haunts you for years!"

"I can survive without you... leave." Wheein said that took Yong in a shock. 

They look at each other like they were almost lovers, like they should have kissed and made love and laughed in bed together but they chose to stay this way instead. Hating each other.

They look at each other with what-ifs and could haves and hearts full of regret

"Wheein-"

"LEAVE!"

...and for the second time, Yong left Wheein's place crying and broken-hearted.

Wheein can't help but replay everything that happened. She never did anything wrong to Yong, but why did she left her? Is she too fucking coward and guilty that she'll have a hard time loving Wheein fully? Because now, not only she blames herself from her brother's death, but she also blames herself for Hyejin's death. Yong's a coward. She wanted to shield herself from all of these.

...but she misses her.

Wheein misses her... a lot.

"UGH! Fucking, Yongsun!" She dialed her number and with just one ring, Yong picks it up.

_Hello? Wheein?_

"I had a long day, and I hate it that you're the only thing I can think of. Come to me in an hour, I miss you."

Then after a minute or two, Wheein's office door opened. Yongsun is still caching her breath, "The elevators so slow... I had to take the stairs."

"You've been here the whole day?"

"I checked in here... I was just downstairs."

"Yong, you're fucking coward, you decided to break me just because you'll feel too guilty to be with me... I won't let the decision be in your hands this time... I want you, I want you back in my life. You always ask me if I still love her, I don't know what to tell you because I don't want to lie to you and answer you that I don't love Hyejin anymore... I still do, and will always love her. But Yong, I learned to love you more, I love you more now, I love you more two years ago, if you could just waited for me... It was my fault too, I should have grabbed your hands and kissed your lips and held you close and made you stay, but I didn't... Because I was so busy hating myself, for still loving you after everything that has been said..."

Yong walks closer to Wheein. "Just because I let you go, doesn't mean I wanted to. It was a mistake... and I'm so sorry, Wheein."

"So can we try one more time?" Wheein asked Yong and she nodded.

"As long as we make the right choices now..."

"...and that is?"

"Let's start with you, meeting my ex-wife." Wheein said and Yongsun nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

**+++++**

**the end (for real)**

**AN: Well, that's it. Let me go back to my cave. I missed you all and I'll see you on my next one! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS <3**


End file.
